História Infeliz
by Mei Mihara
Summary: Um trem eh forçado a parar numa nevasca, levando um grupo de personagens de filmes q vcs conhecem a ser obrigado a passar a noite numa mansão...mas aí começa a acontecer coisas estranhas...o q será?LEIA E DIVIRTASE!
1. Chapter 1

_OIIIIIIIIIIII, PARA O PESSOAL Q TAH COMEÇANDO A LER A FIC!!!!_

_Jah vou avisando para todos: Essa fic não eh minha, eh de um amigo meu que não sabe mexer nesse site e... nem sabe q tô postando a história dele aqui...hehehheehehehe, brincadeira! Ele sabe sim, sabe tanto que tah chorando de alegria por finalmente o mundo ver o seu dom... Q DOM O Q? EH MALUQUICE MESMO PRA INVENTAR UMA COISA DESSAS!!! XDDDDDDDDD_

_E tbm jah vou avisando a todos **PRINCIPALMENTE PARA OS FÃS DO HARRY POTTER!!!...**ahem... bem, eh que nessa fic o Harry Potter não eh o personagem principal e que só tem ele q vcs conhecem q mora em Hogwarts... Ele eh só um dos personagens, nada de mais... só postei aqui pq aqui há mais gente q lê e... até onde li na história ele eh um dos q sobreviveram até agora...XP_

_BOM PROVEITO!!!!!!_

* * *

**_Cap.1_**

-Chefe? - Watson tinha acabado de entrar no escritório do novo delegado de "Lugar Nenhum".  
-O que, meu caro? - E Holmes já tinha trabalhado muito nas últimas semanas para tentar descobrir o assassino do Papai Noel, mas sem ter muito sucesso. Agora, estava sentado em sua cadeira favorita que foi feita na Arábia Saudita por Monges Dominicanos Porosos.  
-Acabamos de receber uma denúncia de uma série de assassinatos ocorrendo em uma mansão fora da fronteira de "Lugar Nenhum".  
-Alguém mais está sabendo disso? -Sherlock se levantou rapidamente de sua cadeira.  
-A não ser a telefonista, não.  
-Então, reúna em pequeno time sob o meu comando e não comente sobre isso a mais ninguém.  
-Mas, porque? Você sabe que se o nosso comandante souber que uma equipe toda está em seu comando,a coisa vai virar mais preta que pudim de asfalto!  
Holmes sorriu.  
-Deixa, que eu dou uns amassos nele, caso isso aconteça. - Ele pegou uma fita que estava em sua mesa e a colocou em um vídeo.  
-O que é isso?  
O delegado, olhou para ele e apertou "play".  
-Apenas o começo, meu caro Watson, apenas o começo.

* * *

Era uma noite fria e nebulosa. A neve já tinha congelado dois esquilos, que procuravam por suas nozes desaparecidas e ela estava com vontade de pegar mais alguém.  
Um estranho trem, contendo apenas 10 estranhos passageiros, estava indo para "Lugar Nenhum". Pelo menos, tentando ir.  
Em um dos vagões, Harry Potter e um cara idêntico ao Jack Nicholson estavam sentados conversando.  
- A nevasca está apertando bastante.- Harry tentou puxar assunto.  
-É verdade.Da última vez que eu presenciei uma, eu quase morri.  
-Prazer, meu nome é Harry Potter.  
-O garoto da cicatriz! Caramba!Estou honrrado em te conhecer.Meu nome é Jack Torrance. Eu sou um escritor.  
-Escritor! Por acaso, está escrevendo algum livro agora?  
-Sim.Está pela metade, mas eu já sei como ele vai ser chamar.  
-Como?  
-"O iluminado".  
Nesse momento tocou um sinal e uma voz muito, mas muuuuito estranha no auto-falante começou a falar:  
-Queridos e prezados passageiros.Lamentamos muitíssimo em informar que se a nevasca continuar aumentando,teremos que fazer uma parada de emêrgencia. Boa sorte para todos...,quero dizer,boa noite para todos.

* * *

O aviso no auto falante tinha acabado de terminar.  
-Meu Deus ! Nós vamos morrer! Todos nós! Perdidos no meio da nevasca, nesse frio gelado!! O que eu vou fazer? O quê? - quem gritava isso era um estranho homem estava enlouquecendo dentro de um dos vagões daquele estranho trem.  
- "Se acalmar" seria uma boa idéia. - falou um outro homem, bem parecido com um Zorro velhinho.  
-Desculpe. Eu fico meio psicótico as vezes.  
-Que seja.  
-Prazer, meu nome é Alfred Psicosis. Eu tenho um sério problema de entrar em desespero algumas horas e...eu conheço você... mas não me lembro exatamente de onde.  
-Eu sou o doutor Hannibal Lecter, ao seu dispor.  
-O..o..o cani..bal?  
-Não, se escreve "Hannibal", mesmo.  
-AAAAAA!!! Me tirem daqui! Eu vou morrer! Apenas eu! Comido por um canibal!! Socoooorrro!  
-Se acalme por favor. Eu não vou te comer. Acabaram de servir o jantar, se lembra?  
Psicosis sentou na poltrona e ficou estático, olhando para o Lecter.  
-Meu Deus. Meu Deus. Meu Deus.  
-PODE SE ACALMAR!  
-Tudo...bem.  
Depois de um tempo, Hannibal olhou para Alfred, lambeu os beiços e disse:  
-Mas há sempre um espaço para a sobremesa...

* * *

Um robô depressivo e uma mulher com um dedinho selvagem estavam também em um dos vagões do trem. Eles não tinham dito uma palavra a viagem toda, até que a mulher não aguentou.  
-Ô, robô?  
-O quê?  
- Eu estou esperando que você puxe um assunto para discutirmos sobre ele na viagem, mas tô vendo que tá difícil.  
-Eu estou deprimido...  
-E por que um robô tão sexy como você estaria deprimido?  
-Todos me odeiam...  
A mulher foi para a poltrona do Marvin, que era o nome da máquina, e o abraçou.  
- Deixa que a Betsy cuida de você...  
-Hã?  
-Eu não entendo como as pessoas não gostam de você.Tá bom que você tem uma cabeça do tamanho de um melancia, mas eu adoro lamber melancias.  
O robô se levantou e foi em direção a porta.  
- Aonde está indo? O clima está só esquentando, tchuchuco!  
-Vou embora desse trem... Posso até morrer congelado...Mas a minha vida é uma droga mesmo... Vida... Não me fale de vida.  
-Mas por quê?  
-Você me dá medo.  
-Mas eu quero te dar outra coisa.  
Nesse momento, a estranha, mas muito estranha, voz no auto falante voltou a aparecer.  
-Sentimos muito, mas a viagem não chegará em seu destino essa noite por causa da nevasca. Iremos parar em um sobrado que tem a alguns metros daqui, para o desespero...quero dizer, segurança de todos. Obrigado por escolherem A Slowly Death Tours e tenham uma ótima morte...quero dizer, noite.  
A Betsy olhou para o Marvin e disse.  
-Essa voz me deixa toda em êxtase!Se eu tivesse um pau, ele estaria do tamaho de um poste agora! Uoou! Que sensação maravilhosa...Ué, cadê o robô? E ele nem disse o seu nome. Acho que vou chamá-lo de "MauMau" mesmo...

* * *

O Fantasma da Ópera e um estranho velhinho indefeso estavam em um dos vagões daquele trem esquisito,que estava diminuindo bruscamente a velocidade.  
-" Deste ponto não há retorno,  
E eu sooou uuum corno!  
Você vai sofreer e,  
Antes do fim, você vai morrerr!!!  
Deste ponto não há retoorno,"  
-Pode parar de cantar!! Esse velhinho está tentando descansar um pouco!  
Nesse momento o Fantasma riu e...voltou a cantar:  
-" Você já viu alguém morrer em um fornnoo!!  
Assassino, você não vai,  
Escapar dessa vez!  
Deste ponto não há retorno,  
Jigsaw,  
Você quer jogar um jogooo??  
Você é um merda,  
Ninguém mais que você, já viu tanto  
Suco de Groselhaaaa!!!  
Deste ponto não há retorno..."

* * *

- Esse humanos são desprezíveis.Não acha?- O Agente Smith olhou para o seu companheiro no vagão.  
-Uaaaaaarrrgh!! - gritou o tal companheiro, que era um estranho coelho.  
-Certamente. Eles são como vírus.Vão para uma área, a desgastam completamente, utilizam todos os seus recursos e depois, simplesmente se movem para outra,recomeçando todo o processo.  
-Uaaaaaarrrgh!!  
-Concordo plenamente com você, meu amiguinho histérico monocromático.O mundo seria bem melhor sem todos eles.Eu mataria um por um se eu pudesse, mas eu já falhei uma vez.Não quero falhar novamente.  
-Uaaaaaaarrrgh!!  
-Plenamente correto. Eles tem o prazer de estarem vivos e não aproveitam esse dom. Se eu estivesse vivo eu até me mataria de vergonha por ser da mesma raça que eles.Mas sou apenas um programa de computador que falhei no dever de matar a todos...Destino... Não existe tal coisa.São só dados vagando pelo programa cumprindo suas determinadas funções em seu subconsciente.Nada mais, nada menos.Não acha?  
-Uaaaaaaarrrrrrrgh!!  
Nesse momento o trem parou bruscamente e a estranha, mas muito estranha voz no auto-falante voltou a falar:  
-Última estação : Mansão Mal-Assombrada, desembarque pelo lado direito.O desembarque é obrigatório.E tenham uma boa noite, pois poderá ser a sua última.Uahahahaha!!!!!Brincadeira, gente.Vamos logo, todo mundo.Circulando!Circulando!

* * *

_...eh...bem... ESPERO Q TENHAM CURTIDO!!!!_

_Eh, eu sei, eh uma maluquice, mas com o tempo vc se acostuma, neh?_

_Os personagens e filmes que são usados nesse filme são:_

_-Harry Potter, de ..."Harry Potter"...XP_

_-Watson e Sherlock Holmes... naum preciso dizer daonde são, neh?_

_-Marvin, o robô, de "O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias"_

_-Betsy... eh de um jogo do X-MEN pra Game Cube..._

_-Jack Torrance, do filme "O Iluminado"... eh o ator q fez o Coringa, do Batman_

_-Hannibal Lecter...de..."Hannibal"...duuuuuuuh!_

_-O Fantasma da Ópera... ah, naum preciso dizer, neh?_

_-Jigsaw, de "Jogos Mortais"_

_-O coelho, de um jogo chamado "Rayman Raiving Rabbits"... naum sei se escreve assim, depois eu ajeito..._

_-Mansão Mal-Assombrada, de "Mansão Mal-Assombrada"... aquele filme com o Eddie Murphy... O.O_

_Bem, eh só... espero vcs no prócimo cap.!!!_

_COMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_E FINALMENTE O SEGUNDO CAP.!!! Desculpe pela demora, naum pude ir ao computador postar, tive q estudar..._

_MAS! Agora está aqui e espero q se divirtam!!!!_

* * *

_**Cap.2**_

Era uma noite fria e nebulosa, quando aquelas 10 estranhas pessoas saíram daquele estranho trem naquela estranha nevasca.  
Em vez de se depararem com um sobrado, como a voz do auto-falante disse, um gigantesco lago estava na frente de todos. O mais estranho era que ele não estava congelado, e ainda por cima duas canoas vinham sozinhas para a margem.  
Eles se dividiram em dois grupos e entraram nas estranhas canoas que, quando estavam todos a bordo, partiram do nada também.  
Na canoa da esquerda, Hannibal estava na frente observando atentamente a água do lago, ela parecia estar quente.Logo atrás estava Harry, calmamente, pensando na vida. Ele estava se lembrando dos tempos em que ele queria pegar a Hermione, mas não tinha coragem, quando percebeu que algo pontudo tinha penetrado em sua bunda.E tinha começado a girar.  
-Santa mãe do guarda! Betsy! Sua louca!  
Atrás dos dois pombinhos Jigsaw conversava com o agente Smith, sobre como os humanos eram desprezíveis e mereciam ser corrigidos.  
Assim aquele estranho grupo ía, sem saber, em direção ao seu estranho destino: A Mansão Mal- Assombrada.

* * *

Ainda era uma noite fria e nebulosa, e aqueles estranhos indivíduos se dirigiam ao seu misterioso destino.  
Na outra canoa, o Fantasma da Ópera tentava levantar os ânimos de todo mundo, cantando:  
-" Betsy, eu quero! Betsy, eu quero!  
Betsy, eu quero mamar! Mamar seu peito!  
Mamar seu peito! Mamar seu peito!  
Até o seu iogurte acabar! "  
Jack Torrance agarrou o Fanatsma e o mandou parar de cantar pelo amor que ele tinha à Deus.  
Um dos outros componentes daquela estranha embarcação era o Alfred Psicosis, que estava observando a água.  
-A água está quente. E ela deveria estar congelada. sabe o que isso quer dizer?  
Jack olhou para ele e respondeu:  
-Que há uma fonte termal aí embaixo?  
-Não. Que estamos mortos! Todos mortos! Essa lagoa é a do inferno! Alguém nos socorra! Eu sou tão jovem para morrer!  
-Ô, jovem, qual é o seu nome?  
-Alfred Psicosis.  
-Alfred?  
-Sim, o quê?  
- Cale a boca.  
No final da embarcação, Marvin olhou para um estranho coelho que estava ao seu lado:  
-Quem é você?  
-Uaaaarrrrgh!  
-Você me odeia.  
Assim, as duas canoas conseguiram chegar na margem, e se depararam com a temível, totalmente perigosa e assustadora, Mansão Mal- Assombrada.

* * *

Eles estavam todos no meio daquela perigosa nevasca, em frente a mansão.  
A porta de entrada era relativamente grande e ainda tinha nela uma cabeça de gárgula esquisita mordendo uma argola de ferro.  
Hannibal pegou a argola e deu quatro pancadas na porta.Depois deu mais duas. E mais duas.E...nada aconteceu.Tentaram gritar por alguém, percorrer os arredores, procurando por outra entrada, e...nada acharam. A não ser Harry Potter, que indo mais além para atrás da Mansão, achou um estranho labirinto. E em cima desse labirinto tinha uma lage com os seguintes dizeres: Não entre!  
Ele entrou e...nada aconteceu. Mas quando ele voltou para o grupo, que agora estava tacando pedras na janela da Mansão, ouviu um estranho e forte rangido. A porta estava se abrindo.  
Todos viram uma escadaria central forrada com um antigo tapete vermelho aparecer diante de todos.No meio dela, um estranho velho vestindo uma roupa de mordomo, fez uma referência e disse: -Eu sou o Mordomo!  
Trovões soaram nos nove cantos e meio do planeta.

* * *

Eles finalmente tinham entrado. Estátuas negras medievais, candelabros antigos, totalmente possuídos por aranhas e outras criaturas mais inóspitas os encaravam estranhamente. Tudo naquela mansão parecia estar vivo, e nada parecia amigável, a não ser um estranho relógio, que no meio existia um macaco feliz segurando um pandeiro.  
-Desculpe pela demora para abrir a porta.Eu não me lembrava o que tinha pego as minhas chaves.- O mordomo foi na direção de cada um. - Eu irei acompanhar-lhes até a os seus devidos aposentos, começando com o senhor Jack Torrance.  
- Por favor, eu vou querer um ambiente bastante iluminado para terminar de escrever o meu livro. E como diabos você sabe o meu nome?  
-Você me disse.  
-Não disse, não.  
-Não foi você que ligou para cá, dizendo que queria hospedar dez estranhas pessoas?  
-Não.  
-O seu quarto será o mais iluminado de todos, senhor, se ninguém mais se importar, é claro.  
O estranho coelho foi segurando o seu fiel desentupidor de pia até chegar perto do estranho relógio. Aquele macaco parecia estar sorrindo para ele.Ele levantou o desintupidor e começou a sentir algo estranho.Algo dentro dele.Um sentimento de êxtase total.O macaco parecia estar dançando dentro dele.Mas foi aí que ele olhou para atrás e viu que era a Betsy.  
-Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

O resto do grupo foi sendo chamado pelo mordomo aos poucos. Até agora Jack Torrance, o coelho e o senhor Lecter já tinham ido para os seus devidos aposentos.  
Alfred Psicosis estava nervoso, andando de um lado para o outro, então Harry foi até ele.  
- O senhor está parecendo preocupado com alguma coisa.Posso ajudá-lo de alguma maneira?  
-Sim! Sabe aquele quadro lá em cima, com aquela velhinha indefesa, segurando um facão coberto de sangue em cima do corpo inerte de seu marido?  
-Sei.  
-Ela está me encarando! Ela vai me matar também! Socoorrooo!! Me ajuda! Me ajuda!  
Jigsaw estava sentado sozinho em uma poltrona, que ele demorou uns 10 minutos para arrancar todas as teias de aranha e uma fuinha perdida que estava alí, quando a Betsy sentou no colo dele.  
-Mas o que diabos...?  
-Fica quetinho, velhinho.Eu só quero que você saiba que eu também dou valor para a terceira idade. - colocou os seus lábios no ouvido dele e sussurrou - Cachorrão.  
O mordomo já estava chamando o Agente Smith, que não parava de dizer que tinha falhado em matar o escolhido e o papai noel, e que agora preferia morrer.  
Assim, aquele estranho grupo passou a sua primeira estranha noite naquela Mansão Mal-Assombrada... UAHAHAHAHAHA, a velhinha do quadro gritou antes de sair de dentro dele, enquanto todos dormiam.

* * *

_COMENTEM, PLEASE!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Olá pessoal...é, eu sei, eu comecei ano passado essa coisa...Mas como o autor que fez essa história maluca naum queria ver o feito de sua fic ser posta num site e só havia um comentário na época...sigh..._

_Bem, vamu lah!_

_Leiam e divirtam-se!_

* * *

_**Cap.3**_

_Cócorócocó_

_Cócorócocó!  
Dum! Dum! Dum! Isso não é o castelo Rá-Tim-Bum!  
Dum! Dum! Dum! Isso não é o castelo Rá-Tim-Bum!_

_  
_Harry pulou da cama e olhou para o estranho despertador na forma de um macaco com um pandeiro que estava berrando sem parar. O macaco foi batido, amassado, pisado, chupado, mas não parou de berrar, até que depois de 2 minutos e 23 segundos, ele simplesmente calou-se.  
Ele se vestiu, saiu de seu quarto e desceu a escadaria até o salão principal. Só o Hannibal e o Jigsaw estavam lá sentados, discutindo daonde veio aquele barulho infernal que acordou a todos.  
-Desculpe, mas foi o meu despertador. Ele não desliga de jeito nenhum.  
-Então diminua-o da próxima vez. - Jigsaw falou.  
-Se houver. - Lecter finalizou.  
Logo, a Betsy também desceu.  
-Caraca, eu adorei aquela voz gritando Rá-Tim-Bum.Nunca tinha acordado com tantos orgasmos na minha vida inteira. Bem, quando vai ser o café-da-manhã?  
-Ele apenas estará na mesa quando todos acordarem, milady.- O mordomo apareceu, vindo de algum lugar não muito importante.  
Ela então, olhou para Hannibal.  
-Lelé, tá afim de fazer o _tchaca tchaca na butchaca_ agora?  
Lecter lambeu os beiços e disse:  
-Sem ofensas, mas eu já comi melhores. _Literalmente._

- Já faz uma hora que eu estou aqui esperando esse café-da-manhã! -Jack Torrance estava começando a se revoltar com a longa espera por apenas um membro do grupo que ainda faltava descer, para que todos pudessem começar a comer.  
-Esse Smith deve ter um sono bem profundo! Sabe que horas são?  
-Não - respondeu, Harry - Que horas são?  
-Também não sei. Mas já deve ser bem tarde. Não tem nehum relógio por aqui, não?  
-Tem, senhor Torrance, mas todos estão parados, desde que eu começei a trabalhar aqui.Inclusive o grande relógio central, que possui um macaco com um pandeiro. - O mordomo respondeu.  
-E quando você começou a trabalhar aqui?  
-Há muito, muito tempo, mesmo.  
-E quem é o dono dessa Mansão? Quem te paga?  
-Que me contratou foi um cara chamado Bóris Vladesco, que eu nunca cheguei a ver na minha vida. ele saiu a procura de sua amada Lívia e nunca mais deu notícia. Mas eu ainda ganho meu salário, tenho comida e moradia de graça, então por que eu reclamaria de alguma coisa? Bem, eu acho que vou lá no quarto do senhor Smith para chamá-lo.  
Todo o grupo observou o Mordomo subir as escadas e ir em direção a um dos milhares de corredores que existiam no segundo andar daquela Mansão.  
-Eu tô achando esse mordomo muito supeito. _Muito_ supeito. Ele vai matar a todos nós quando estivermos dormindo! TODOS NÓS!! - Alfred estava gritando desesperado. Até que ele olhou para o quadro da estranha mulher indefesa que estava segurando um facão ensanguentado em cima do corpo de seu marido e viu que o facão tinha sumido.  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!  
Nesse momento o coelho gritou:  
-Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh - E correu na direção de Psicosis, abraçando-o.  
-Papai!  
"Derrrepente" ouviram-se o barulho de passos apressados e o Mordomo apareceu com a face pálida.  
- O agente Smith está morto.

* * *

O quarto do Agente Smith estava uma bagunça. Armários tinham caído, relógios tinham quebrado, "cús" tinham sido arregassados. Uma loucura total. E no meio do lugar estava o corpo de Smith pendurado no lustre.  
-Ele deve ter se matado - Torrance disse -Todos nós ouvimos muito bem que ele não dava mais valor a sua vida e que queria suicidar-se.  
Hannibal olhou para ele e falou:  
- E isso foi o que provavelmente levou o assassino a matá-lo primeiro.  
-O quê?  
-Para a gente pensar que foi suicídio.  
- Eu tenho que venerá-lo - Marvin, se pronunciou pela primeira vez - Ele pelo menos teve coragem de acabar com a própria vida. Nem isso eu tenho. Nem vida eu tenho. Eu me odeio...  
Lecter ignorou aquele comentário e começou a apalpar o corpo do defunto.  
- O que diabos você está fazendo?! - Harry gritou.  
-Ahá! Achei.Todo serial killer deixa rastros, como se fossem assinaturas. Este, com o qual estamos lidando, deixou isso.- Ele levantou um pequeno pedaço de papel com os seguintes dizeres:  
"Eu que devia ser o escolhido...para morrer."  
- E isso é um rastro?! É um bilhete de suicídio! Ele se enforcou, não está vendo?  
- Senhor Torrance, quando descobrirmos a próxima vítima, pois vai haver outra, o senhor vai me dar razão.  
-Mas não vai haver outras. Estou indo embora.  
O grupo desceu às pressas, mesmo com o mordomo implorando para eles ficarem, pelo menos para o café. Abriram o portão e...  
- Cadê as canoas?! -Torrance gritou.  
-Que canoas?  
-Mordomo! Não enrola! Aonde estão as canoas?  
-Eu não sei de nehuma canoa!  
-E como você acha que nós viemos pra cá?!  
-Nunca tinha pensado nesse assunto antes. Mas eu sempre guardei um bote inflável nos meu aposentos para quando eu precisasse comprar suprimentos em Lugar Nenhum. Eu posso lhe emprestar.  
Todos entraram novamente na mansão e quando foram atrás do Mordomo, ele os impediu, pedindo para esperarem na salão de jantar, enquanto comiam o maldito café-da-manhã.

* * *

Comiam tudo esfomeados: Pão com queijo, queijo,queijo ralado, queijo enlatado, queijo congelado, queijo ensopado, espetinho de queijo e queijo assado. Mas estava tudo muito bom, então não reclamaram da " falta de criatividade" daquele café da manhã.  
-Então, senhor Torrance, ainda acha que foi suicídio? - Hannibal perguntou, enquanto estraçalhava queijos envelopados.  
- Se você acha tanto assim que foi um assassinato, quem seria o principal suspeito? - quando ele acabou a pergunta, todos pararam repentinamente de comer e olharam para o Hannibal, sem ser o fantasma da Ópera, que se engasgou com um caroço de queijo que estava comendo na hora.  
-Todos nós somos suspeitos.Todos nós tivemos chances de matar Smith, enquanto ele estava dormindo. E a maioria de nós tem a fama de ser psicopata. O que deve ter sido o melhor motivo pelo qual esse assassino nos escolheu. Assim, como eu já disse, todos nós teríamos motivos para sermos suspeitos. Todos vocês me conhecem, o tuberculoso lá no fundo também é um famoso asssassino...  
-Eu não sou um assassino! - Jigsaw esbravejou - Eu nunca matei ninguém na minha vida. Eu quero apenas que as pessoas mudem suas condutas para o bem.  
-Desculpe, Jhon, mas pra mim, quando se coloca a arma na mão de uma pessoa e a obriga a atirar em si mesma, você é um assassino!  
Nesse momento o Mordomo apareceu suando no salão, segurando algo em suas mãos.  
-O que é isso? - Harry perguntou.  
-O bote inflável. Alguém o furou!

* * *

Estavam de volta à sala de estar, dsicutindo sobre como sairiam daquele encantador lugar.  
- Como assim, os telefones não estão funcionando? Você mesmo não disse que eu tinha ligado para cá pra hospedar 10 pessoas? - Jack estava discutindo com o mordomo.  
-Senhor, como eu já disse, alguém deve ter cortado a linha telefônica de noite.  
- E por acaso algum de nós sabia aonde ficava a linha telefônica dessa imensa mansão, sem ser você?  
- O que você está querendo insinuar?  
-Parem, por favor. Isso não vai levar a nada. - Lecter interviu. - Já que estamos todos unidos, vou fazer uma pergunta a cada um pra ver se descobrimos alguma coisa. Vamos começar por você, senhor Torrance, já que está muito agitado hoje. O que estava fazendo ontem a noite?  
-Escrevendo o meu livro. Desculpe, mas isso não vai levar a nada.  
-Talvez, mas vale a tentativa. A mesma pergunta, mordomo?  
-Eu estava preparando aquele maravilhoso café-da-manhã.  
-E você presumiu também, que todos nós gostassemos de queijo, é claro. Harry ?  
-Estava praticando a mágica Espectrum Patronalisado! Mas não consegui nada.  
-Imagino o porquê. Marvin?  
-Pensando em nada importante. Ninguém me dá atenção mesmo.  
-Entendo. Betsy?  
-Estava batendo punheta, por quê?  
-Deixa pra lá. Coelho Aloprado?  
-Uaaaaaarrrgh.  
-Desentupindo a privada, é claro. Jigsaw?  
-Jogando.  
-O quê?  
-Um jogo.  
-Original. E você, Alfred Psicosis?  
-Dormindo.  
-Só sobrou o Fantasma da Ópera.  
-" Eu estva compondo canções!  
Para conquistar corações!  
O amooor!  
É uma doooor!  
Um tédio!  
Sem remédio!  
Amooor!!" - Ele cantou olhando para a Betsy.  
-Espero que todos vocês tenham tirado as suas conclusões sobre esse caso. - Hannibal finalizou.  
- Bem, pra mim isso foi de uma inutilidade total. - Torrance disse - E você não disse o que estava fazendo ontem a noite.  
- Jantando.  
-As tripas de Smith?  
-Talvez. Nâo quer jantar comigo essa noite? Eu guardei um pedaço do fígado dele somente para você.

* * *

Harry estava passando por um dos salões daquela mansão, quando viu o Fantasma da Ópera tocando um velho piano cheio de teias de aranhas que estava encostado na parede.  
- " Betsy! Eu te amoooo!  
Eu te adooorroooo!  
Meu amooorrr!  
Meu coração por ti bate!  
Igual um caroço de abacate!  
Meu amoooorrr!!  
Eu vou te comer inteira!  
Com ardor!! "  
-Continue assim, Fantasma - disse Harry com ironia - Tocou o meu coração.  
Depois ele continuou até a outra sala, apenas para fazer um convite ao Marvin.  
-Marvin, eu tenho certeza que você não tem nada melhor do que fazer da vida sem ser lamentar-se por não ter uma, então topa fazer um _tour_ pela mansão comigo?  
-Isso vai acabar em lágrimas, então, não.  
-Se você não for, eu falo pra Betsy aonde fica o seu quarto.  
-Tudo bem. Mas não diga depois que eu não avisei.  
Enquanto Harry se distraía com o Marvin, alguém se aproximou por detrás calmamente, segurando uma arma muito perigosa, então essa pessoa enfiou um desentupidor de pia na bunda dele e gritou:  
-Uaaaaarrrrrgh!!  
Harry deu um pulo e quase que a calça dele rasgou por causa so desentupidor.  
-Coelho! Eu não sabia que você também queria ir conosco! Se faz tanta questão, venha também!  
-Uaarrrgh??  
-Fuja, pobre animal, enquanto pode. Nem isso eu tenho vontade de fazer, como eu me odeio - Marvin falou tristemente  
-Então, nós três vamos passear por essa mansão. Eu sei que o Hannibal nos aconselhou a não nos separar muito com o assassino a solta.Mas o que poderia dar de errado?  
-Uaaaaaarrrgh!

* * *

Jack Torrance estava em seu quarto, escrevendo o seu livro. Mas não parava de pensar nos fatos que tinham ocorrido. Aquele Hannibal iria pagar caro por tê-lo desafiado.  
-_Ele vai sofrer. Você vai matá-lo lentamente... não vai? _- Jack tomou um susto e ficou olhando para os lados para ver daonde vinha aquela voz.  
_-E ainda vai gostar.  
_-Quem é você? Apareça!  
_-Hahaha.Tolo. Eu sei o que você fez no inverno passado. Preso naquele hotel no meio de uma forte nevasca. Você pode estar enlouquecendo novamente. Com certeza não seria original.  
_-Aonde você está?! Como sabe daquilo? - Torrance percebeu que a voz estava vindo de dentro de um grande espelho preso na sua parede.  
_-Eu sei de muitas coisas. Por exemplo, o seu desejo inevitável por sangue. Se quiser, não mate o Hannibal primeiro. Deixe ele sofrer psicologicamente, mais um pouco.  
_-Eu não vou matar mais ninguém.  
_-Presos em uma mansão perdida no mundo.Todos poderiam morrer sem ser notados.  
_-Poderiam...Ninguém suspeitaria de mim...  
_-E com quem começar? Talvez a Betsy? Seu desejo por ela ainda é forte. Ela poderia ser estrupada, antes de você esfaqueá-la até a morte.  
_-Sim. Eu poderia. Não, eu até gostaria.  
_-Isso mesmo, Jack. Tenha sede pelo sangue. Tenha prazer por ele.  
_-NÃÃO! Pare! Saia da minha cabeça! - Ele pegou um castiçal e o tacou em direção ao espelho. -SAIAAA!  
Estilhaços de vidro voaram para todos os lados, um até o cortou na face. E os seus olhos não acreditaram no que ele viu. Detrás do dos estilhaços, havia um machado. Um estranho e sedutor machado.  
Jack o pegou e sorriu.  
-Muito queijo e pouco picles deixam pequeno Jack muito feliz! Hehe... _Muito_ feliz!

* * *

_E finalmente! 3º cap. postado! Ah, se o Jack fosse mais jovem...tivesse uns 20 anos...eu teria uma vontade de desenhá-lo... adoro desenhar caras sorridentes de jovens psicopatas, é um vício meu..._

_Bem, comentem! Algum dia eu posto o 4°cap.!...espero..._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Cap.04_**

Harry, Marvin e aquele estranho coelho aloprado tinham escolhido começar o _tour_ pela mansão no segundo andar. Foram para um corredor que não conheciam e que cheirava bem e depois foram entrando em todas as portas que achavam.  
Já tinha começado a escurecer, e a neve parecia estar se cansando de cair. Mas ainda não tinham encontrado nada de muito útil ou estranho até aquele momento. Uma porta os levou para um aposento com 4 cadáveres enforcados e uma cadeira no centro. A outra os levou para um banheiro onde um gato parecia ter morrido de tanto vazar na privada e em outro aposento só havia uma janela aberta e uma pequena poça de sangue no chão. Nada que devesse preocupar qualquer ser humano normal.  
Quando o passeio estava começando a ficar monótono, eles perceberam que estavam perdidos. Tinham entrado em tantos corredores e em tantas portas que não faziam a menor idéia se estavam pelo menos no segundo andar. Harry vislumbrou uma porta a sua esquerda e de lá saía uma estranha borda esverdeada. Ele a abriu e a fechou antes que o robô depressivo e o coelho pudessem entrar também.  
O quarto em que se encontrava era completamente escuro. O coitado não conseguia nem ver a própria perna e, quando percebeu isso, tentou sair, mas a porta tinha se trancado sozinha. Quando o pobre garoto estava começando a entrar em pânico uma luz verde apareceu no centro do aposento, iluminando uma esfera de cristal que estava em cima de uma mesa. O que o deixou ainda mais em pânico.  
-_VOCÊS ESTÃO TODOS CORRENDO PERIGO DE VIDA AQUI !_ - A bola de cristal gritou com uma voz de mulher, no momento em que a feição de uma aparecia na forma de uma fumaça verde no interior da esfera.  
-_FUJAM, ENQUANTO PODEM!  
_-Se você destrancasse a porta eu fugiria com um maior prazer! -Harry gritou enquanto começava a ouvir batidas na porta.  
-Desista, coelho, ele não vai abrir. Harry nos odiava. Ele queria que nos perdêssemos aqui, para se livrar de nossa infame presença. Até eu mesmo quero livrar-me dela. - Marvin falava com o seu amigo monocromático.  
-Uaaaaaaaaaarrrgh!  
-Como quiser. Eu vou embora. Todos aqui não notarão a diferença, mesmo. - O robô estava indo em direção ao final do corredor que estava muito mal iluminado, quando viu uma estranha sombra aparecer lá no fundo.  
-Muito queijo e pouco picles deixam pequeno Jack muito feliz! Hihihi! Muito queijo e pouco picles! _Muito feliz_! _Muito feliz_!  
-_O ASSASSINO PERAMBULA JUNTO À SUAS VÍTIMAS E AS FAZ DE OTÁRIAS!_ - A voz feminina gritava de dentro da bola de cristal e as batidas na porta começaram a ficar mais intensas e rápidas. E para desespero maior de Harry, vários garfos, facas, trombones, cadeiras, doninhas e colheres começaram a voar pelo quarto.  
-_E SE VOCÊ SE TRANSFORMAR NO QUE VOCÊ MAIS TEME, NO MOMENTO EXATO, COMO ELE, VOCÊ SERÁ JULGADO!  
_Harry começou a voar também em círculos pelo quarto e as batidas se tornaram completamente desesperadas.  
-_NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DAS MINHAS PALAVRAS, POIS MAIS VÍTIMAS ELAS IRÃO FAZER!_ - Harry foi jogado no chão junto com todas aquelas outras coisas que caíram em cima dele e as batidas na porta cessaram.

* * *

O salão principal da mansão estava vazio, exceto pela Betsy, que estava sentada em uma poltrona se masturbando.  
Já estava escurecendo quando ela ouviu algém começar a cantar bem alto e apaixonadamente.

-"Meu anjo da músicaaa! "-O Fantasma da Ópera apareceu no salão segurando um buquê de flores (que você não vai querer saber daonde ele tirou) e indo até ela, ajoelhando-se a seus pés.  
-"Meu anjooo da múusicaa!"  
- O que você quer?  
-"Declarar meu amor pra vocêee!!  
Porque sem a sua paixão não vou,  
Mais poder viveeeer!!  
Deste ponto, não há retorno!  
Sem você vou ser um homem morto!  
A minha paixão!!  
Cobre de felicidade!  
O meu coraçãoo!!  
Betsy, casa-se comigo?"

A mulher, por um momento pareceu estar sem nenhuma reação, mas depois de um tempo começou a soltar gargalhadas.  
Ela se levantou da poltrona, arrancou as flores da mão do fantasma e as enfiou dentro da própria calça.  
-Hehehe. Sua criatura miserável. Hehehe. Pensando que pode ter alguma coisa com a Deusa do Sexo. A Deusa do prazer! Hahahaha! Olhe para si mesmo! - ela arrancou a máscara do Fantasma, deixando parecer a sua queimadura na face, o fazendo lembrar de todos os horrores que sofreu na sua juventude por causa dela.

-"Betsy, mas..."  
-Não continue com a sua terrível desafinação, por favor. Com uma cara como a sua, eu não teria um orgasmo, nem usando viagra. Hahaha! Só pode estar de brincadeira, mesmo - quando ela acabou de falar isso colocou a mão dentro da calça, espremeu bastante o buquê de flores, o tirou de lá e o tacou na cara do Fantasma da Ópera. - Se contente com isso. Pois vai ser o máximo que conseguirá de mim. Hahaha! Que piada. Casar! Hahaha!

A Betsy deixou o Fantasma ajoelhado, sozinho e desolado.  
-Criaturas como todos vocês, não deveriam existir nesse mundo de luxúria - ela subiu as escadas e foi em direção ao seu quarto.  
Pareceu se passar vária horas e o coitado ainda não tinha se recuperado. Estava se lembrando dos bons momentos. Quando ele viu a Besty batendo punheta com tanta graça pela primeira vez, como ela delicadamente se masturbava, quando ele teve desejos sórdidos pela primeira vez sobre o dedinho dela.E quando ele passou horas tentando compor uma música tão fantasticamente sexy como ela. E agora a única coisa que tinha lhe restado era um bocado de flores todas meladas.  
Ele colocou a sua máscara de volta e levantou-se. A fúria de uma paixão resplandecia nos seus olhos. Dirigiu-se a uma das armaduras medievais que residiam ali e arrancou da mão dela uma espada.Os quadros observavam o que tinha restado daquele homem subindo as escadas e indo em direção aos aposentos da Betsy enquanto cantava cheio de ódio:  
-" Betsy!! Dos infernos!!  
Você vai ter que escolher!  
Dejeso! Eterno!  
Ou no inferno, arder!!"

* * *

Cócorócocó!  
Dum! Dum! Dum! Isso não é o castelo Rá-Tim-Bum!  
Dum! Dum! Dum! Isso não é o castelo Rá-Tim-Bum!

Harry se levantou com um susto tremendo. Já tinha amanhecido. A sua cabeça estava doendo bastante e só se lembrava de uma colher ter ido de encontro a sua cara. E quando olhou para a bola de cristal se lembrou que um trombone o tinha atingido também. Então ele descobriu que a porta não estava mais trancada e foi em direção ao salão principal.  
Estava um alvoroço. Harry quase foi atropelado pelo Hannibal duas vezes, enquanto este discutia com Jack Torrance.  
-Como você acha que foi suicídio?! Não viu o bilhete deixado nele também?  
-Senhor Lecter, se fosse assassinato, a espada teria sido encravada por detrás dele e não pela frente. Ou você acha o que? Que o piano o matou?  
-É exatamente isso que o assassino quer que todos acreditem! E quanto ao bilhete?  
-Talvez o Fantasma tenha achado a idéia do Smith inspiradora e decidiu fazer também!  
Harry estava tentando descobrir o que tinha acontecido até olhar para sala de música e ver o corpo do Fantasma da Ópera debruçado sobre o piano com uma espada encravada no seu peito e consequentemente na cadeira onde estava sentado.  
-Descobrimos o corpo dele assim meia hora atrás - Alfred Psicosis veio falar com o garoto.  
-Meu Deus.  
-É. Na hora eu entrei em pânico e saí correndo pela mansão. Mas eu já me recuperei. Foi como eu disse antes, todos nós vamos morrer.  
-Tinha um bilhete nele também, não tinha?  
-Sim. Hannibal o achou dentro de um buquê de flores meladas que estavam enfiadas no pênis dele. Estava escrito assim:  
" Deste ponto não há retorno!  
Pois eu já estou morto! "  
-Sarcástico, não acha? - Alfred perguntou  
- Sarcástico, não. Cruel.  
Nessa hora, o mordomo apareceu no salão.  
-Desculpe incomodá-los, mas o café da manhã está pronto. E eu ficarei muito feliz se vocês todos comparecerem desta vez, já que no almoço e no jantar os senhores Potter, Torrance, Marvin e Coelho Aloprado não estavam presentes. Obrigado.

- Harry, é que você não viu ontem o almoço e a janta. Lasanha aos quatro queijos e a noite foi tortelette de queijo com sopa de queijo. -Hannibal explicava para o garoto porque o café-da-manhã era apenas queijo novamente. - E o mordomo não quis nos explicar por que.  
Agora a mesa do café estava um pouco mais vazia. Duas cadeiras, o do Fantasma e o do Smith, não estavam mais ocupadas.  
-E essa falta de proteínas deve estar te enlouquecendo, né, Hannibal? Você não está sedento por alguma carne fresca, não? Talvez a de um Fantasma? - Torrance desafiou.  
-Não entendo. Você não acha que foi suicídio? Ou estou ficando confuso?  
-É óbvio que foi suicídio!  
-Por acaso alguns de vocês sabem algum motivo para ele querer se suicidar?  
-Não consigo pensar em nenhum. - respondeu a Betsy, enquanto chupava um pedaço de queijo suíço.  
-E você, velhinho aí do fundo. Não acha que está quieto demais sobre o assunto, Jigsaw? - Hannibal perguntou.  
-Ele provavelmente não dava muito valor à vida. Mas isso está acima do meu poder agora. Cof! Cof! Preciso subir para pegar o meu remédio.  
-Esse negócio todo me deixou deprimido. - Marvin se queixava.  
De repente uma voz do nada apareceu atrás dele.  
-Então vou alegrar o seu dia. Convido a todos vocês a darem um passeio pelo labirinto que há logo atrás dessa Mansão, hoje a noite. Vocês não vão se arrepender.  
-À noite! Em um labirinto! Mordomo, tem certeza que é seguro com um lunático a solta? -Harry perguntou.  
-Absoluta. Aliás, tem umas criaturas vivendo nas profundezas daquele lugar que são fascinantes! Vocês vão amar!  
-Mordomo?  
-Sim, senhor Torrance?  
-Você poderia botar um pouco mais de picles na comida, por favor? Não sei porque fiquei com esse desejo repentino.

* * *

Era uma noite fria e nebulosa, Harry descia as escadas, já arrumado para ir para o estranho labirinto. Tinha parado de nevar, mas ainda estava frio como o inferno, então o pobre garoto estava vestindo tantos casacos que quase não conseguia se mover,  
Quando chegou lá embaixo (demorou cerca de dez minutos para descer as escadas) viu que apenas Alfred estava lá, sentado em uma poltrona e também vestindo um casaco.  
-Harry, Harry, acho que só tem nós dois até agora...  
-Também acho. - O garoto se sentou em uma outra poltrona ao lado de Psicosis.  
-Harry, eu sei que ninguém quer tocar no assunto, mas eu preciso saber, quem você acha que de nós é o assassino?  
- Ainda não tenho certeza, mas eu suspeito muito do Mordomo.  
-O mordomo? Por quê?  
-Bem, ele é o mordomo. E isso basta, certo? Mas, ainda por cima, você já reparou que ele evita nos mostrar aonde ele dorme?  
Antes que Psicosis pudesse responder, os dois ouviram um forte barulho de vidro se partindo e depois de uma porta se abrindo com força e de uma estranha frase.  
-_Muito queijo e pouco picles deixam pequeno Jack muito feliz!!_ - Torrance saiu descendo as escadas rapidamente e se dirigiu para o salão de música, mas antes olhou para Harry e Alfred e disse:  
-Aqui está, Jhony!! _Hahaha!!_  
-Era impressão minha, ou ele estava segurando um machado? - Alfred perguntou.  
-Ele estava.  
-Então pressuponho que você vai suspeitar dele agora.- O Mordomo disse, atrás de Harry.  
-Você estava aqui o tempo ...todo?  
-Possivelmente. Afinal, eu sou o Mordomo.E isso basta para eu estar aqui, certo?  
-Hã...sim...claro.  
-Bem, assim que todos descerem vamos ir ao labirinto. Jhon não vai poder descer por causa que está muito doente e precisa ficar perto de seus remédios. E pelo visto, o senhor Torrance também não vai nos acompanhar. Hm, tudo acontecendo perfeitamente como deveria. O destino é perfeito e imperdoável, não acham?

* * *

-Todo mundo pronto? Podemos ir agora? - O mordomo perguntou. Torrance não tinha aparecido mais e Jigsaw não conseguiu nem sair da cama por causa do tumor. Hannibal, Betsy, Marvin e o Coelho já estavam arrumados para ir visitar o labirinto naquela hora da noite.  
-Você tem certeza que não podemos ir visitar esse labirinto amanhã? De dia? Nós vamos todos morrer congelados lá fora! Vamos morrer!  
-Psicosis,eu espero que ninguém morra essa noite e além do mais, nenhum de vocês é obrigado a ir. - O mordomo foi até a uma estante negra e velha que estava no salão, abriu a primeira gaveta e tirou uma vela, lá de dentro. - Está escuro lá fora, precisaremos de alguma iluminação.  
-Porque não levar uma lanterna?- Hannibal perguntou.  
-Uma vez eu transei com uma lanterna. - Betsy disse. - Ela ainda está entre o meu top 5. Mas você tem que fazer com ela ligada, que aí vai esquentando tudo, uma maravilha. Pena que ela ficou tão melada depois, que parou de funcionar.  
-_Eles_ têm medo de lanterna.  
-Quem, mordomo? O que nós vamos ver?  
-Quando chegar a hora, vocês irão saber.  
-Eu não vejo o motivo do mistério, mas onde está o senhor Torrance? - Hannibal perguntou.  
-Aparentemente, o excesso de queijo fez mal a ele.  
-Eu também transei com um queijo. Mas com a lanterna foi melhor.  
-Uaaaaaaarrrrgh!!  
O mordomo acendeu a vela com um isqueiro de prata que ele guardava no bolso e abriu a porta principal da mansão.  
-Vamos logo, antes que a Betsy transe com mais alguma coisa! -Harry gritou.  
-Esse passeio vai acabar em lágrimas.- Marvin disse, antes que a porta voltasse a se fechar atrás dele.

* * *

_Sem notas do autor dessa vez XD_


	5. Chapter 5

_Weee! Quinto cap.!_

_O autor pediu tanto que postei hehehe_

_Mas vcs naum sabem o q eu sofro... caraca, cada erro de portuga que tinha nessa história, putisgrila..._

_Bem, chega de lenga-lenga e vamos à fic!_

* * *

**_Cap.5_**

A neve tinha engolido tudo. Árvores completamente brancas, os urubus ou estavam congelados ou parecendo que viraram albinos, e aquele estranho grupo rumava em direção ao seu destino. A entrada do labirinto era um pouco amedrontadora, não por qualquer coisa estranha que estivesse lá, pelo contrário. A calma, o silêncio e escuridão presente era o que fazia emanar aquele sentimento de medo e dúvida dentro das pessoas.  
O mordomo os guiava pela frente com a sua estranha vela, que todos estavam com muito medo que apagasse.  
-Todos, prestem atenção! Este labirinto é traiçoeiro e pode enganar até a mais atenta das pessoas, senhor Potter - Harry estava indo sem perceber para uma bifurcação no caminho que estavam percorrendo e parou na hora que o mordomo advertiu-lhe.  
-Desculpe, eu estava pensando em outra coisa.  
-Que provavelmente deve ser mais importante que a sua vida. Com a escuridão que está essa noite, sem nenhuma estrela visível, você provavelmente não voltaria com ela. Ha! A juventude de hoje não dá valor pra nada, mesmo quando corre perigo. Só pensam em si mesmas e em futilidades.  
-Eu já me desculpei!  
-Vamos voltar ao nosso caminho se ninguém quiser cometer suicídio também, é claro.  
Harry estava furioso com aquele homem que pensava estar a cargo de comandar a vida de todas as pessoas. Aquilo não podia ficar assim. Hoje à noite, mesmo - ele pensava - descobriria o segredo por trás daquele velho. Mas, quando estavam passando por outra bifurcação, o garoto viu um vulto passar rapidamente. Então parou, e ficou observando o outro caminho com a curiosidade de um gato. O vulto passou novamente e Harry teve a estranha sensação de conhecer a face do vulto que tinha visto de relance. E ele se lembrou de quem aquele rosto pertencia.  
-Pai!  
O grupo parou e viu o garoto migrar na escuridão gritando pelo seu pai.  
-O meu psicólogo sempre me avisou que quando uma pessoa tenta se matar uma vez, ela vai tentar outra. Não há cura.  
-Bom saber disso - Marvin disse.  
-Eu vou atrás dele!  
O mordomo ficou surpreso.  
-Hannibal? Tem certeza?! - Mas ele já tinha ido embora em direção ao garoto.  
-Ha! Ele deve estar atrás é dos restos mortais de Harry. A fome deve ter realmente o atingido.  
-Eu acho que o Hannibal quer transar com ele no escurinho. - A Betsy fez esse comentário fervoroso.  
-Uaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrgh!!  
-Nós todos vamos morrer nesse labirinto! Com medo ou congelados!! - Psicosis gritou  
- Ninguém vai morrer. Pelo menos, os que ficarem comigo. Vamos, temos que continuar o nosso caminho.  
Vários corredores passavam e passavam e passavam e passavam e nada de chegar ao destino. Betsy estava ficando cansada e, para aliviar o tédio, decidiu pegar na bunda do coelho e apertar até sangrar um pouquinho.  
-Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!!  
Ruídos e diversos sons estranhos (que o Marvin disse que eram deprimentes) da Betsy, que eram eróticos, e do coelho, que eram uaaaaarghs, os rondavam e ficavam cada vez mais fortes, até tomarem forma de uma estranha canção. E nenhum sinal nem de Harry e nem do Hannibal.  
-Mordomo, o que diabos calientes você quer nos mostrar de tão importante que vive nesse lugar estranho? Por acaso são prostitutas? Drag Queens?  
-Não. São maravilhosas criaturas. Elas são muito dóceis com visitantes, não se preocupe. Diz a lenda que elas podem sentir o cheiro do mal a quilômetros de distância. Por isso que eu quis trazer vocês aqui. Para identificar o assassino. Mas, agora com 4 pessoas fora do plano original, não vai adiantar de muita coisa a não ser que o assassino seja um de nós, é claro.  
-Esses bichos vão nos comer vivos!! _LENTAMENTE!!_ Nós vamos morrer!! -Psicosis gritou novamente.  
-Bem, espero que não. Mas, eu acho que finalmente chegamos.  
Uma sala se abriu diante de todos, iluminada apenas pela pequena vela do mordomo. Uma grande árvore toda retorcida e morta residia no centro. E um altar de pedra sujo de sangue na frente dela.  
O mordomo foi em direção ao altar e repousou a vela no centro dele.  
-Venham!! E se saboreiem!! _Angmar! Astar! Caspa!_ -Depois de proferir essas palavras, ele assoprou a vela envolvendo-os na escuridão.  
-E _voilá_!

* * *

- Tirem eles de cima de mim! Eles estão me comendo vivo!  
Lentamente! SOCORRO!!  
- Inhau..._Inhau,inhau,inhau,inhau!_  
O grupo que estava reunido em frente à entrada do labirinto e  
à árvore, observou Alfred Psicosis sair do labirinto gritando com  
várias criaturinhas parecidas com plantas na suas costas, nas suas  
pernas, nos seus braços, na sua cara e em seu nariz batendo com a  
maior força possível com umas minúsculas folhinhas que possuíam em  
cima de sua cabeça. Com certeza não estava machucando muito, talvez  
fazendo cócegas, mas fazer o que, né? Quando se tem cadeiras azuis  
fosforecentes afro-dinâmicas tentando ingressar na carreira política,  
não se fica surpreso com mais nada.  
- Alguéeeem me ajudeeeee!!  
- Pikmin! Pikmin! Pikmin!  
- Basta! - O mordomo gritou - Vêm cá, criancinhas. Venham para  
mim. Vocês estão salvas agora. -Todos os Pikmin que estavam "batendo" no  
Psicosis pularam contentes e formaram uma fila jamaicana atrás do  
mordomo.  
Alfred estava tendo finalmente um momento de felicidade por  
aquelas pestes terem saído de cima dele, quando os seus olhos bateram  
na árvore que o grupo estava circundando.  
- Meu deus! Novamente, não!

* * *

O coelho aloprado estava praticamente congelado e pregado pelo pescoço na árvore junto com um bilhete que tinha escrito os seguintes dizeres: "Uaaaaaaaargh".  
Hannibal foi o primeiro a lhe dirigir a palavra.  
- Alfred, onde você estava?  
- Em algum lugar desse labirinto fugindo dessas criaturas abomináveis!  
- Ah...Todos nós ainda somos suspeitos, inclusive o senhor  
Torrence e Jigsaw que ficaram na mansão. Bem, nós estávamos apenas  
esperando o nosso amiguinho psicótico para começar a discussão. Como,  
infelizmente, ele já está presente no recinto, vamos começá-la?  
- E como você pretende começá-la, Hannibal? -Harry que  
estava praticamente chorando, perguntou. - Gritando "Quem é o assassino  
que levante a mão"?!  
-Talvez fosse melhor começar perguntando para o mordomo  
por que diabos o grupo que tinha ficado com ele se dissipou.  
-Logo que os Pikmin apareceram Alfred gritou e saiu correndo  
de medo. Marvin pensando que Psicosis tinha sido atacado saiu correndo  
atrás dos Pikmin para acabarem com o sofrimento dele também. A Betsy  
também correu em direção a alguns Pikmin para tentar usá-los como  
objetos de masturbação. E eu fui tentar reuní-los e acalmá-los, é  
claro.  
-E eu quando cheguei aqui, achei o senhor Potter, ajoelhado,  
em frente ao cadáver do coelho, em prantos.  
-Eu não estava chorando!  
-Então foi um baita de um cisco que caiu em se olho. Mas o  
importante que dá para concluir que se o assassino não for o Harry,  
ele saiu da cena do crime, logo após a execução dele. Bem, vamos de  
volta para a mansão. Temos que ter uma conversinha com Jack e Jigsaw.  
Harry pegou um lenço e enxugou os restos de suas lágrimas e  
o pousou em cima da cabeça do coelho.  
-Descanse em paz, amigo.  
-Nós tínhamos uma certa química rolando.- Betsy disse,  
colocando o braço em volta do garoto. -Não tão pulsante quanto a minha  
com o Mau-mau, mas tínhamos mesmo assim. Pena que ele teve que  
morrer. Mas não fique com ciúmes não, Harry. Eu ainda me lembro do que  
você fez com aqueles cavalos na Broadway.  
-Hã?!  
-Eu tava na primeira fila, tchutchucão.

* * *

A porta da Mansão se abriu e Hannibal entrou correndo  
seguido pelo resto do pessoal.  
-Senhor Torrance!! - Jack que estava lendo jornal no saguão  
principal deu um pulo com o grito do Hannibal.  
- Finalmente chegaram. Estava começando a me preocupar que ele  
tinha comido todo mundo lá fora na neve.  
O canibal se posicionou a centímetros de distancia de Jack e o  
ficou encarando.  
-Onde você estava a uma meia hora atrás?  
-Pode parar com esse joguinho, Hannibal. Fingindo que está no  
controle da situação. Eu descobri que você que é o assassino!  
Psicosis olhou para o Harry e sussurrou:  
- Isso vai ficar bastante divertido.  
O acusado não pareceu nem um pouco abalado e em vez disso, sorriu.  
-E como você descobriu que eu estava matando todo mundo, Torrance?  
-Por causa disso! - Jack, calmamente, tirou uma arma do bolso e  
apontou para o Hannibal - _Bu!  
_Dessa vez, Harry olhou para Alfred e sussurrou  
- Tem certeza?  
Hannibal continuou sem transparecer nada.  
-Torrance, Torrance, Torrance, aonde conseguiu essa arma? Está  
pretendendo atirar em mim?  
-Eu a encontrei em seus aposentos.  
Agora Alfred, foi quem olhou para Harry e sussurrou.  
-Absoluta.  
Hannibal sorriu novamente e disse:  
- E por acaso o senhor possui o estranho costume de vasculhar  
o quarto dos outros, senhor Torrance?  
-Não, senhor Lecter. Mas, talvez o mordomo me ajude nessa.  
-Eu?  
Harry olhou para Psicosis e sussurou:  
- Mais um nome jogado na mesa! A coisa está começando a queimar.  
Torrance se dirigiu ao mordomo e perguntou:  
- O que você fez com os corpos?  
O mordomo hesitou por um momento e respondeu:  
-Eu coloquei os 3 mortos em suas respectivas camas em seus  
respectivos quartos.  
-Foi o que eu pensei - Jack continuou - Aí, eu fui nesses  
quartos e que surpresa a minha quando eu descobri que os corpos não  
estavam mais lá. Então eu pensei: Quem poderia ter sumido com os  
corpos e com qual propósito? E não sei por que, Hannibal foi o único  
nome que me veio à mente...  
-Então você pensou em mim? Hmmm...o que sabe sobre serial  
killers, senhor Torrance? Que eles gostam de picles?  
-Você não tem idéia do que eu sei.  
-Verdade... Então me responda: O que aquele urubu congelado  
em cima da árvore onde o coelho estava pregado significa?  
-Que está frio?  
-Na verdade, significa absolutamente nada. Mas você não tem  
nem a capacidade de perceber isso e quer tirar conclusões  
precipitadas? - Lecter subitamente arrancou o revólver da mão de Jack  
e subiu as escadas. -E como você disse, essa arma me pertence.  
-Eu juro, Hannibal! Eu juro que antes de morrer eu ainda  
provo que você é o assassino! - Jack gritou antes de subir as escadas  
furiosamente também.  
Quando tudo se acalmou, a Betsy foi a primeira a se pronunciar:  
- Eu fiz sexo com um revólver uma vez. Nem tava lá grande  
coisa, mas quando me lembrei que ele ainda estava carregado, o êxtase  
foi tão grande que pensei que mesmo se eu morresse fazendo aquilo,  
iria morrer feliz. Bem, vamos subir, Mau-mau! A minha cama nos espera!  
-Como eu te odeio. -Marvin disse subindo as escadas com a Betsy.  
-Esse é o espírito! Sexo selvagem!  
Depois que o Mordomo também se retirou, Harry olhou  
novamente para Alfred e sussurrou:  
-Alfred, o Mordomo falou que cuidou de 3 mortos.  
-E?  
-O coelho ainda está lá fora, pregado na árvore.

* * *

_Eeee acabou o capítulo, espero q tenham gostadooo..._

_E agora, vamos responder os comentários:_

_Vanessa Gaunt - Q bom q estah gostando! ... eh, eu sei, vc comentou ano passado XP_

_Chris Wind (1/05)- naum chore, please... ria o quanto puder senaum o autor vai ateh sua casa te matar XD A fic naum eh minha, eh do coitado do meu amigo... eu soh fiz um favor a ele... Obs: Betsy eh hermafrodita XDDD_

_Hana - Sim, risadinha sinistra, imagine se fosse ao vivo? O.o_

_Chris Wind (2/05)- Num seeei...Jack, Betsy, who knows? Tem razão, Marvin naum serve pra necas..._

_Chris Wind (5/05) - HERMAFRODITAAAA! ok? XD Mierda, mierda, sim vai acabar em mierda, espero XP Saiba que o autor adorou seu elogio de "tendência sociopata", tah babando de felicidade ateh hj XD _

_Go to the next cap.!! Go, speed racer, speed racer, speed racer, goooooooooo...XDDDDDD_


	6. Chapter 6

_Olah, everyone! 6º cap prontinho pra vcs!_

_Já estah chegando ao fim, falta mais alguns caps. Q alegria, neh? XD_

_Eu tô de mau com o autor por motivos pessoais, mas isso naum quer dizer q vou continuar mandando os caps pra vcs, tah? Eu prometi a ele e vou cumprir minha promessa, mesmo q eu esteja irritada com ele... Podem comentar se quiserem que eu dou o recado pra ele, flw?_

_Divirtam-se! _

* * *

**_Cap.06_**

O Mordomo tinha acabado de passar por uma estátua e cumprimentá-la  
com a cabeça. Estava dirigindo-se para seus aposentos, seguro de que nada  
nem ninguém nunca iria saber aonde ele dorme.  
-Será que ele viu a gente Harry?  
-Agradeça a Deus que não, Psicosis! E pela décima vez, eu tenho  
quase certeza que essas estátuas _NÃO_ vão te matar ou te fazer qualquer  
mau!  
-O que mais me interessa nessa frase é a palavrinha "quase".  
-Olha ,ele está parado há 3 minutos na frente daquele quadro.  
-Talvez ele tenha nos escutado!! Eu sabia que não devia ter dado  
ouvidos a você quando disse para espionarmos o Mordomo!!  
-Psicosis, cale a boca e preste atenção.  
O Mordomo retirou o quadro das Bruxas de Sallen do lugar e  
Harry pode observá-lo girando algum orifício com força e a parede ao  
lado se abrindo. Eles entraram na sala logo após o Mordomo e se viram  
deparados em um enorme salão oval repleto de estantes gigantescas com  
livros de todas as épocas e de todos os assuntos. O teto era feito de  
um vidro especial produzido em ilhas longínquas de "Lugar Nenhum", que  
fazia com que a luz do luar iluminasse toda a biblioteca de uma forma  
terrivelmente intimidadora, com as paredes cobertas por anjos lutando  
contra demônios, todos bem produzidos e folheados a ouro, uma  
estranha lareira no final e um outro quadro com bruxas queimando na  
fogueira.  
Harry se escondeu junto com Psicosis atrás de uma das primeiras  
estantes de livros e observou o Mordomo também retirar o quadro do  
lugar e girar um orifício. Só que a parede que se abriu estava ao lado  
deles e ele já estava vindo.  
O Mordomo entrou em seu quarto, fechando a porta logo em  
seguida e começou a se despir.  
-Aaaah! Que nojo. -Harry gritou de dentro do banheiro.  
-Filho da mãe!! - Alfred disse.  
-Por quê?  
-O shampoo dele é melhor do que o nosso.  
-Meu deus..._Meu Deus_!! O que diabos ele está fazendo?  
Alfred também colocou os seus olhos na fresta da porta e viu o  
Mordomo de botas de salto, uma saia rosa e uma peruca loira de  
trancinhas colocando uma fita dentro de um rádio.  
_-Bumbum! Como é bom ser léléé! Bumbum! Como é bom ser léléé!  
Livres Para brincar sem parar! Bumbum! Como é bom ser, lélé!_ - O  
homem dançava e cantava freneticamente.  
-_Deus, Deus, Deus._ Eu devia ter trazido a minha máquina  
fotográfica pra cá! Eu tinha certeza que iria precisar dela!  
-_Mexa a cabeça com o Tchuchucão! Mexa a cabeça com o Tchuchucão!_  
-Alfred?  
-Quê, Harry?  
-Como nós vamos sair daqui?  
-_Hoje vai ser uma festa!! Bolo e guaraná, muito álcool pra  
você! Não é o seu aniversário! Vamos festejar e a morte receber..._

* * *

_Cócorócocó!  
Dum! Dum! Dum! Isso não é o castelo Rá-Tim-Bum!  
Dum! Dum! Dum! Isso não é o castelo Rá-Tim-Bum!  
Digombel! Digombel! Pobre do Papai Noel!  
Tenho certeza! Tenho certeza! Que ele não foi pro céu!_

Harry acordou e percebeu que tinha dormido no banheiro do Mordomo,  
junto com Alfred, que estava deitado na banheira. "Quem era o assassino",  
"por que o Mordomo pensava que era a Xuxa" e "quem diabos tinha mudado o  
despertador" eram as dúvidas que assombravam a sua mente. Abriu  
lentamente a porta e viu que a barra tava limpa.  
-PSICOSIS, ACORDE MEU FILHO! - Alfred deu um pulo na banheira e  
bateu com a cabeça no chuveiro, desmaiando novamente na banheira.- É,  
acho melhor deixar ele aí mesmo.  
Harry passou pela biblioteca, que de manhã ficava mais  
esplendorosa ainda, e se dirigiu ao salão principal. Quando chegou lá  
tomou um susto. Uma árvore de natal tinha sido armada, um banquete  
magnífico estava sobre uma mesa gigantesca, as paredes todas  
ornamentadas para o período natalino e o ambiente parecia bem  
mais claro e leve que o usual. O Mordomo estava colocando um rádio em  
cima de uma mesa e Hannibal e Torrance já estavam comendo.  
-Feliz Natal, Harry. Passou bem a noite? - Mordomo perguntou.  
-Hmmm, você não faz idéia. Mas... Natal?!  
-Hoje é 25 de dezembro, ou você se esqueceu?  
Antes que Harry pudesse responder, todos ouviram uma risada  
louca de felicidade e Marvin descendo as escadas rapidamente de roupão  
atrás da Betsy.  
-Mau-Mau! _Mau-mau!_ Ai! Não me persegue assim, seu selvagem!  
-Volte aqui, meu amor! Venha me fazer o robô mais feliz do mundo  
novamente! Nunca a minha vida fez tanto sentido! Venha rodar as minhas  
engrenagens!  
-Vamos só tomar café, Mau-Mau, depois voltamos a nos divertir.  
-Eu vou te mostrar quem é mau aqui! _Uaaaarrrr...  
_Hannibal parou de comer, Jack se engasgou com uma azeitona,  
Harry esfregou os olhos dez vezes e o Mordomo apertou play no rádio.  
_Zip e zap e Zun!  
Vocês não vão à "Lugar Nenhum" !  
Zip e zap e zun!  
Eu vou, matar mais um!  
Zip e Zap e Zun!  
e comer o seu sangue com rum!  
_-Meu deus! Trocaram a minha fita da Xuxa!

* * *

-Eu gostei da música. - Psicosis tinha acabado de entrar na sala - A melodia fica na cabeça, muito legal mesmo. _Zip a Zap e Zun, vou  
beber seu sangue com rum!_ Hahaha!  
Jack Torrance se levantou da mesa e falou:  
-Ele está brincando com a gente. Fazendo músicas! Ele provavelmente  
deve estar se divertindo. Fazendo esses joguinhos com as nossas mentes!  
-Falando em joguinhos, não é por nada não, mas veio na na cabeça  
agora, nós não falamos com Jigsaw faz muito tempo, certo? - Harry  
disse.  
-Isso se deve porque ele morreu.- O Mordomo respondeu - Por que  
essas caras? Eu não falei pra vocês?  
-Não.  
-É óbvio que falei. Eu disse que tinha arrumado três corpos em suas  
devidas camas.  
-Não estava falando do Smith, do Fantasma e do Coelho?  
-O coelho ainda estava pregado na árvore na hora.  
-É óbvio...- Harry concluiu lançando um olhar a Psicosis.  
-Podemos ver o corpo?- Hannibal perguntou.  
-É claro. Venham comigo.  
Todos acompanharam o Mordomo subindo as escadas, entrando em  
diversos corredores sombrios e em salas também sombrias.  
-Ele morreu de parada cardíaca. Parecia estar em paz.  
-Eu aposto que não. - Betsy falou - Ele morreu sem fazer sexo  
comigo. Nunca iria morrer em paz.  
-Pronto, chegamos. - Um pouco mais a frente deles a porta do quarto  
de Jigsaw se abriu um pouco com o barulho de um vento forte. Uma luz  
estranha emanava do lugar e conseguiam ouvir um barulho fraco de um  
pandeiro.  
Quando entraram, viram que tudo estava revirado, estantes jogadas  
no chão, quadros rasgados, a janela principal quebrada e um pequeno  
macaco de porcelana com um pandeiro na mão em cima da cama de Jigsaw.  
A Betsy foi diretamente ao macaco, o pegou e bateu contra a parede  
diversas vezes até ele quebrar completamente.  
-Esse pandeiro estava me deixando louca!  
Jack deu uma olhada pela janela, deu uma risadinha e disse:  
-Parece que o nosso assassino chegou tarde demais dessa vez.  
Provavelmente pensou que John estava dormindo e aproveitou para  
tacá-lo pela janela. O corpo dele está lá embaixo na neve.  
-Mesmo se fosse assim, porque estaria tudo revirado, senhor Torrance?  
-Para simular uma briga, Hannibal.  
-E porque ele iria querer simular uma?  
-Eu não faço a menor idéia. Porque não pergunta a si mes...o  
papelzinho... - Torrance se abaixou e pegou um bilhete que estava jogado  
perto da janela.  
-O que está escrito?  
-_"Game Over"._

* * *

A televisão fez um chiado por pouco segundos e então  
apareceu a figura do boneco de uma palhaço sentado em um banco olhando  
fixamente para a câmera.  
-Olá, senhor Holmes. Eu quero brincar. Por muito tempo você vem solucionando crimes e crimes, cada um mais difícil que o outro, apenas analisando cada pequeno detalhe da cena do crime e usando raciocínios lógicos para chegar ao assassino. Pensavam que o senhor poderia resolver qualquer coisa e então o botaram no caso do assassinato do Papai Noel. O senhor estava indo bem, até descobriu que o culpado estava planejando outro assassinato, ou melhor, outros assassinatos. Mas aí lhe ofereceram dinheiro. Muito dinheiro. Apenas para cessar por um tempo as investigações. E o mais famoso detetive de todos os tempos aceitou. Afinal, era só mais um caso, entre tantos  
outros. Não iria fazer muita diferença, o Papai Noel já estava morto mesmo. Mas o senhor terá outra chance. Apenas mais uma para se redimir. Em pouco tempo depois desse vídeo chegar em suas mãos, o senhor receberá uma ligação dizendo aonde esse assassino está. Mas, como tudo nessa miserável vida, existe algumas regras. Sem contar  
comigo e com você terá mais 10 pessoas na brincadeira e, como deve adivinhar, todas estão correndo risco de vida e se todas essas dez perderem, alguém bem perto do senhor irá assegurar que o senhor saiba que falhou. Que o jogo comece.  
Sherlock desligou a televisão e olhou para Watson.  
-Ligue de volta para quem fez a ligação... E aonde foi mesmo que  
disseram que estava havendo uma série de assassinatos?  
-Em uma mansão fora da fronteira de "Lugar Nenhum".  
Holmes abriu a gaveta de sua estante, pegou a sua arma e disse:  
-Então é pra lá que vamos.

* * *

_E aí? Gostaram? I guess so..._

_Respondendo os comments:_

_Chris Wind - Hahahahaha, tbm ri muito nessa parte dos cavalos XD... Escritório?...Vc eh taum velha assim ?OoO Olha, "clássico" eh uma palavra muito forte... diríamos... divertida...SOH ISSO! XP_

_COMENTEM!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_

* * *

_

7º cap.!!

_OMFG! Chega, naum aguento mais... mas ainda falta...hmmm...20 páginas pra acabar a história, q saco..._

_Bem, divirtam-se!!_

* * *

_**Cap.7**_

_" I feeeeeeeeeel good! Killing people! Aaaaaai feeeeel  
good! Murdering childs! So good! So good! "_

Calmamente, Psicosis tirou o seu celular do bolso e disse tristemente:  
-Droga. A bateria acabou.  
Todos estavam chocados e sem palavras. O infeliz tinha um celular esse tempo todo e não tinha avisado ninguém. Eles podiam ter pedido resgate ou até mesmo uma pizza portuguesa tamanho família, mas em vez disso continuariam preso naquela mansão mal-asombrada com um assassino à solta e o pior de tudo: apenas comendo queijo.  
-Você tinha um celular, seu filho da mãe! Por que diabos não contou pra gente? - Torrance perguntou ficando um pouquinho furioso.  
- Vocês não perguntaram...  
-Alguém me segura se não ele não sobrevive essa noite! Alguém me segura! Alguém pode me segurar? Ninguém vai me segurar? Eu vou matá-lo, eu tô avisando.  
-Matá-lo não vai adiantar nada, Jack, a não ser acalmar os nossos corações.- Hannibal argumentou - Pensando bem, aí teríamos carne pro almoço de amanhã.  
-Deixa que eu te seguro, Totó! E Marvin te pega por trás! - Betsy disse antes de se jogar nos braços de Jack e do Marvin o abraçar por trás.  
Harry, que estava calado esse tempo todo, olhou para Alfred e perguntou:  
-Você chegou a ligar para a polícia?  
-Sim, logo depois que o coelho morreu. Eu achava que as mortes anteriores poderiam ter sido suicídios. Mas tenho a leve impressão que os oficias acharam que era trote.  
-É claro! - Jack gritou. - A pobre da telefonista deve ter atendido o telefone e ouvido mais ou menos isto: _SOOOCOORRRO! TÃO MATANDO GERAL AQUI! ME AJUDEM! VOU MORRER! VÃO ME COMER VIVO! AAAAAAHHH! BETSY,TIRA O SEU DEDO DAÍ, MENINA!! EU TENHO IDADE PRA SER SEU PAI!  
_- Agora que está tudo esclarecido, os senhores poderiam descer para o saguão principal novamente, se não for de muito incômodo? As preparações para o Natal me deram muito trabalho. - o Mordomo foi se dirigindo para a porta.  
-Peraí.- Harry interrompeu a saída de todo mundo.- O Jigsaw não já fingiu que tava morto e na verdade era ele que estava matando todo mundo?  
Torrance olhou novamente pela janela para o corpo de John jogado na neve e respondeu:  
-Não se preocupe. Dessa vez ele está bem morto, mesmo.

* * *

Depois de ter passado várias décadas, finalmente aquela mansão estava presenciando um pouco de paz, alegria e, por causa da Betsy, bastante sacanagem.  
Uma pista de dança tinha sido improvisada no salão principal e nela, Betsy e Marvin dançavam loucamente ao som de _" It's raining blood, halleluia! ".  
_Hannibal Lecter era o único que estava sentado na mesa de comida completamente surpreso pelo fato de que dessa vez, além do queijo, do pastel de queijo, do foundie de queijo, da empada de queijo e da bolinha de queijo, tinha também picles e carne.  
Jack Torrance tinha ido ao banheiro depois de ter comido o primeiro picles e até agora não tinha voltado. O Mordomo estava na cozinha preparando mais aperitivos, que provavelmente deveriam ser de queijo, e Harry estava com Alfred Psicosis enchendo bolas de festa de aniversário enquanto conversavam.  
-Alfred?  
-Fala.- Psiscois tinha acabado de encher uma bola e tacar longe.  
-Você sempre foi...bem...meio...psicótico?  
-Na verdade, não. Tudo começou quando eu tinha 10 anos.- Alfred  
começou a falar, enquanto, pela surpresa de Harry, tirava um cigarro  
do bolso, o acendia usando um isqueiro engraçado e o colocava na boca. - Aconteceu no natal. Meus pais sempre brigavam bastante por culpa do meu pai, que era um bêbado safado, e batia na minha mãe. Mas naquele dia, em vez de estarmos celebrando o nascimento de nosso salvador e tomando chocolate quente, eles brigaram novamente. Só que as coisas saíram um pouco fora do controle e, quando percebi, a minha mãe já estava morta pendurada no gancho do celeiro.  
-Ai...foi o seu pai?  
-Não! Foi o Papai Noel! Na verdade, eu tô sendo irônico.  
-Deu pra perceber.  
- Meu pai era o Papai Noel.  
-O quê?!  
-Isso mesmo. O " bom velhinho " na verdade era um psicopata  
bêbado que nas horas vagas ainda era maconheiro. O que diabos você acha que ele fazia entre os natais? De qualquer maneira, depois daquela noite, meu querido paizinho subornou a imprensa com presentes para abafar o caso e ninguém mais ficou sabendo. Eu fugi de casa e só ouvi falar dele de novo nos jornais. Quando eu estava andando sozinho pelas ruas eu realmente presenciei o que era fome e o que era desespero. Descobri que muitas vezes não se dá para distinguir o certo do errado  
e senti o medo antes de praticar um crime e a eufonia de um sucesso. E então, depois de ter passado um tempo, ele me achou.  
-O Papai Noel.  
-Não. Ele nem se deu ao luxo de me procurar. Estava se casando novamente com uma prostituta que já tinha sido capa da playboy. A pessoa que me achou era bem superior a ele. Bem mais... evoluída. Ela sim, dava valor a própria vida. E então, ela cuidou de  
mim, se tornou meu tutor, meu mestre. Aí, eu ouvi que meu pai tinha se assanhado novamente e traído a recente esposa e que, dias depois do ocorrido, morreu. Mas o filho-da-mãe tinha forjado tudo e estava tirando umas férias bem longe daqui. Depois eu li que ele, felizmente, acabou sendo realmente assassinado no final. Morreu queimado, coitado. Mas não pode dizer que não mereceu. - Psicosis terminou tirando o cigarro da boca e dando uma baforada no ar.  
- Foi você quem o...  
-Por acaso tenho cara de assassino?  
Harry hesitou um pouco e respondeu:  
-Bem, isso depende do referencial.Se a sua cara for comparada com a do Hannibal ou com a de um castor, tem...  
O Mordomo saiu da cozinha segurando uma bandeja cheia de quibes de queijo e a colocou na mesa de comidas entre o pastel e a estranha carne que Lecter estava com certeza saboreando muito.  
-Mordomo, de que é essa carne? Não consigo identificar.  
-Hannibal perguntou.  
-De coelho. - Ele respondeu, indo ao rádio para trocar de música.

_"Se ela mata, eu mato...  
Se ela mato, eu mato..." _

-Sabe, Betsy, minha vida antes de você não tinha sentido. Eu era egoísta, depressivo, arrogante, pessimista e, o pior de tudo, emo. Mas você abriu o meu caminho e o iluminou.  
-Mau-Mau, o que eu abri em você não foi só o caminho.

_" Se ela mata eu mato...  
Se ela mato eu mato..." _

-É verdade.Finalmente a minha vida tem sentido. Finalmente vou poder aproveitá-la como eu deveria ter feito desde no início.  
-Mas, tecnicamente, você não vive.  
-E quem se importa ? Certo?

_" E não sobrou nem o DJ" _

Harry ainda estava enchendo bolas sentado na escada e tentando acertar o Marvin junto com Psicosis.  
-Sabe, Harry, eu tive uma idéia.  
-Qual?  
-Se lembra que você mencionou que tinha uma câmera fotográfica?  
-Sim.  
-Você não acha que os seus amigos lá fora não iriam adorar saber como é essa Mansão?  
-Você tá sugerindo que tire fotos dela?  
-Tem algo melhor pra fazer?  
-Na verdade não. Mas, não acha que possa ser perigoso?  
-Ah, vai à noite, quando todos estiverem dormindo. O que você acha que vai poder acontecer de errado?

* * *

O Mordomo seguiu calmamente para o centro do salão para ficar ao alcance da vista de todos e então, acabando com toda a felicidade da nação, falou com a sua voz seca e inexpressiva de sempre:  
-Sinto incomodar e interromper a todos, mas creio que, alguns, gostarão do que eu tenho a dizer ou melhor, mostrar. Por favor, eu peço que me acompanhem.  
-Espero que não seja outro " Labirinto da Morte " - Harry, ironizou.  
-Concordo plenamente. - Alfred adicionou.  
-Ele não teria sido assim, senhor Potter, se alguém não tivesse saído, sozinho, em busca de uma miragem, por mais que eu tenha suplicado para que não o fizesse.  
-Não foi uma miragem! Eu tenho certeza que vi meu pai!  
-O seu pai está morto, Potter?  
-Sim.  
-Então, como diabos você afirma tê-lo visto?  
Harry não respondeu, na verdade ele próprio parecia não ter pensado naquilo antes, o que o fez refletir se realmente tinha feito papel de idiota.  
-Bem, vamos, ou não? - O Mordomo insistiu.  
-Você ainda não disse aonde nós vamos.  
-Hannibal, você sabe tão bem quanto eu, quanto uma surpresa é bem vinda. Mas posso assegurá-los que não há riscos de morte. Eu espero.  
-E enquanto ao Jack? Ele ainda não voltou do banheiro.  
-Será que ele está esperando que eu vá lá compartilhar o meu amor?  
-Betsy perguntou.  
-Se estava, provavelmente deve estar com muita raiva, pois ele está no banheiro faz 3 horas.- Marvin, disse.  
-E por causa disso não deve voltar tão cedo. Eu esperei o máximo que pude, mas daqui a algumas horas já vai começar a escurecer. - Mordomo finalizou.  
Passaram primeiro pela sala de música, com suas estantes repletas de livros de poesias e letras musicais, por um velho, mas imponente piano de calda, por dois estranhos pandeiros dourados estavam pendurados na parede e pelas portas, que eram feitas de um material peculiar que chamou a atenção de Hannibal.  
-Mordomo, porque todas as portas dessa Mansão são isolantes térmicos? Medo de um terrível incêndio?  
-Possivelmente.  
Eles continuaram por alguns corredores macabros, onde quadros, que mostravam cenas nada agradáveis de ver depois do jantar, resplandeciam.  
Harry, infelizmente, estava reconhecendo o caminho e já sabia para onde estavam sendo levados. Já há muito tempo, ele tentava não perguntar isto ao Mordomo, mas só agora tomou coragem para o ato:  
-Mordomo, por que existe várias portas trancadas nessa Mansão?  
-Para nenhum de vocês entrar.  
-E por que não poderíamos entrar?  
-Porque eu não acho conveniente. - ele respondeu pausadamente.  
Finalmente pararam em frente a um quadro que, ambos, Psicosis e Harry, reconheceram sendo a das Bruxas de Sallen, que logo foi retirado para o Mordomo poder girar o que havia dentro do orifício e a passagem se abrir.  
A biblioteca estava mais grandiosa de dia do que a noite e, também muito mais imponente. O Mordomo os conduziu até a metade, parou e dissse:  
-Bem vindos à biblioteca! Espero que se divirtam bastante. Só não  
toquem nos livros raros, por favor.  
-E como vamos saber se eles são raros ou não antes de tocá-los? - Psicosis perguntou.  
-Sabe aqueles livros que exalam uma aura diferente e amedrontadora que faz você pressentir que há segredos ali guardados que até as mentes mais brilhantes desse mundo desconhecem?  
-Sei.  
-Então, são exatamente esses.  
Harry se lembrou da lareira e o que ela escondia e percebeu que Alfred também, pois logo ele perguntou:  
- Pra que serve aquela lareira? -O coração de Harry disparou com a pergunta. O Mordomo iria perceber que eles sabiam do seu segredo e a situação não iria ficar nada bonita.  
-Para... esquentar as pessoas.  
-Só pra isso? -Psicosis insistiu, sem perceber que ao seu lado, Harry estava prestes a ter um infarte.  
-E pra queimá-las também.  
Eles demoraram bastante no lugar. Hannibal lia um maravilhoso exemplar sobre anatomia humana, Marvin achou um de auto-ajuda, Betsy estava lendo um livro entitulado: "Orgia Sangrenta", Harry estudava um sobre a mais poderosa e útil magia de todo o universo: "Wingardium Leviosa" e Alfred, depois de colocar de volta no lugar um livro que dizia que a galinha tinha vindo antes do ovo, ele pegou um que o tinha chamado a atenção. Ele tinha um formato de uma bíblia comum, grosso com folhas muito finas e uma capa totalmente preta com apenas um grande Z gravado em prata no centro.  
-Esse sempre foi o meu favorito. - O Mordomo disse. - me ensinou muita coisa. - Agora todos tinham parado de fazer o que fosse que estivessem fazendo e prestavam atenção ao Mordomo.  
- E do que se trata? É um manual de como ser antipático? - Harry perguntou.  
-Infelizmente, não. Se trata se algo muito mais superior do que a sua cabeça possa processar. Ele fala sobre as "Zuberas", entidades que entraram nesse mundo há muito tempo. Me responda uma coisa, senhor Potter, pra quem o suor de nosso trabalho e dedicação é destinado? Para o governo corrupto? Para Deus? Para o povo? Não. Elas  
não aceitaram essas respostas. Elas buscavam a perfeição, a mais maravilhosa utopia já criada, elas buscavam o impossível, elas queriam _Skulpture_. Um lugar onde o artista não seria censurado, onde o cientista não estaria preso à falsa moralidade, onde os grandes não seriam incomodados pelos pequenos, onde não houvesse hierarquia e  
apenas os seus próprios feitos o levariam para o poder. Se esse lugar existe ou não, bem , leia o livro.  
-Oh! - Harry gritou involuntariamente apontando para um dos livros na estante que estava na sua frente. - Esse Jigsaw realmente iria querer ter lido se não tivesse ido dessa para a pior: "Armadilhas Mortais, o segredo".  
-Ah, mas não se preocupe, senhor Potter, ele vai ler sim. Se já o não tiver feito.  
-Mas...  
-Uma lição que aprendi em todos os anos de serviço nessa casa é que, quem morre aqui, Potter, continua aqui por um bom tempo.  
-Mas...  
-Nada... Já anoiteceu. Permitam-me acompanhá-los até seus aposentos.  
-Sabe, Mordomo, eu aposto que vai ter um lugar especialmente reservado para você no inferno.  
-Tomara que tenha. Eu odiaria ter que esperar na fila.  
A Betsy se virou para o Marvin e sussurrou no ouvido dele:  
-Eu realmente tô achando melhor ir lá no banheiro para fazer companhia ao Jack, Mau-Mau. Ainda acho que ele estava esperando que eu fosse lá.  
-Só não se esqueça do preservativo.

* * *

_- Eu falei, desde o princípio, que ela não iria vir. Mas você não me escuta, escuta? Provavelmente prefere ficar aí, sentado nessa privada pela eternidade a aceitar o fato de que ela não te quer.  
_-Cale a boca! CALE A BOCA!! Ela vai vir! Você vai ver...você vai ver!  
_-Torrance, Torrance, Torrance, você continua me dizendo a mesma coisa há duas horas. A Betsy não quer nada com você. Aceite isso.  
_-É mentira!! MENTIRA!! SAIA DA MINHA CABEÇAAAA!  
_-Sair? Mas estou apenas começando a me divertir. Além do mais, você sabe muito bem o que fazer para eu ir embora.  
_-Eu não vou matar de novo!  
_-Mas você gostou tanto da primeira vez. A sensação de ter a vida de uma pessoa em suas mãos realmente deixa qualquer um excitado. Se lembra? Do sangue em suas mãos? Da euforia de perder completamente o controle e passar a agir somente guiado pelo instinto humano?  
_-Não! NÃO! Vai embora!!  
_-Não vai ser assim tão facíl, não. Você pode quebrar todos os espelhos que existem nessa mansão que eu irei te encontrar de alguma outra maneira. Você não pode escapar de seu destino, Jack. Ninguém pode. Você vai matar. Mais... mais...  
_-AAAAAHHH! AAAAAAHHH! Eu...eu..Aaaaah! Não...NÃO!! HA!... Sim... sim. Eu lembro agora. Eu tenho que matar. Sim! SIIIMM!! EU PRECISO!!  
_-É disso que estou falando! Agora sim! Finalmente poderemos ter uma conversa civilizada.  
_-E o que eu faço agora?  
_-Improvise. Use a sua imaginação. Tenha criatividade. Contando que você mate todos...  
_-Sim, sim. Eles acabariam pensando que eu era o assassino, mesmo. Que tenham razão, então!  
_-Isso. E enquanto a ela?  
_-Não... Ela não.  
_-Como assim? Você está nesse banheiro, esperando por ela há três horas, e ela não apareceu. A Betsy te enoja, Jack! Entenda isso. Sinta isso. Ela, mais do que qualquer outro, deveria sofrer. E você deveria tirar dela o que ela te privou.  
_-Estrupá-la?  
_-E o que mais você sinta necessário! Mas antes, vá terminar o último capítulo do seu livro.  
_-HAHAHA! Muito queijo e pouco picles deixam pequeno Jack muito feliz! HAHAHA! Se preparem, pois aí vem Jacky!! -Torrance abriu a porta do banheiro e quando ía sair, avistou a Betsy saindo de um corredor e indo em sua direção.

* * *

Era meia-noite e a lua raiava no horizonte.Os urubus voavam de galho em galho congelado, enquanto um inocente mordomo preparava um delicioso café da manhã feito especialmente de queijo e com as sobras do coelho do natal e ouvia músicas da xuxa no seu pequeno e antigo rádio à pilha.  
Mas a vida, para ele, sempre foi uma caixinha de surpresas, e, quando ele menos esperava, a música foi interrompida para um anúncio de "extrema importância":

_" O partido das cadeiras fosforescentes azuis afro-dinâmicas está ganhando as eleições para a presidência de "Lugar Nenhum"__. Girafas dizem que a situação ainda pode inverter se elas conseguirem o apoio dos castores cegos cantores. O partido dos Vilões não quis se pronunciar a respeito da estranha morte de um delator de seu grupo. Como todos sabem, Hugh Bliss e Ras'h A'l Ghul estão sendo acusados de participar da Máfia dos Brinquedos, mas nenhuma prova ainda foi encontrada. A única evidência que a polícia tinha, foi misteriosamente transformada em purpurina.  
Assistam agora à continuação de "O Mistério do Assassinato Misterioso". _Aquela maldita tele-novela parecia que nunca ia acabar para o Mordomo. Sempre que estava escutando as músicas da Xuxa, a sua diversão tinha que parar por causa dela._  
_  
"_ Capítulo de hoje: É a vez do Mordomo." _O Mordomo, ao ouvir isso, olhou surpreso para o seu pequeno rádio à pilha, que tinha conseguido ainda pequeno, ao roubar de uma velhinha indefesa que estava dançando funk na rua. Depois voltou, metodicamente, a cortar o queijo em pequenos cubos.

_"Era de noite e o Mordomo cortava queijo, metodicamente ,em pequenos cubos." - _começou a tele-novela. A atenção daquele humilde serviçal foi direcionada novamente ao rádio.Mas agora com um vago ar de interesse.

_"O coitado estava à ouvir uma famosa tele-novela da região, sem saber que seria próxima vítima." - _Agora o ar virou de cautela.

_" Pressentindo o perigo que se aproximava segurou ainda mais firme o seu facão de cozinha." - _Sem largar o facão nenhum minuto, o Mordomo foi indo em direção ao rádio para desligá-lo. Aquilo não ia acabar bem.

_" Foi quando as luzes se apagaram." - _Agora o ar virou de completo desespero.

" _Para poder enxergar alguma coisa , o Mordomo foi até a geladeira para abri-la e poder iluminar , pelo menos ,uma parte da cozinha. Pareceu ter visto alguma coisa se movendo a sua esquerda e nem prestava mais atenção a pobre tele-novela que contava o seu destino fatal. Agora, que o pobre, infeliz e solitário rádio passou a ter as suas palavras ouvidas por alguém. Mas a porta começou a ranger e se abrir...- _Agora nem respirando, ele estava.

_" O Mordomo conseguia ouvir a respiração de outra pessoa do outro lado da porta. Foi andando devagarzinho em direção a ela, sem saber que, na verdade, o assassino já tinha entrado há muito tempo e aproveitou agora para fazer a vontade de seu querido machado__..."_

* * *

A porta do terraço se abriu, passando Sherlock Holmes e logo em seguida, o Dr. Watson. O famoso helicóptero da polícia de "Lugar Nenhum", chamado de Hec 2000 - ele custou toda a grana que o estado podia ter dado mais uns pequenos desvios de verba e campanhas de caridade para girafas deficientes - junto com a melhor equipe que Watson conseguiu arranjar em menos de uma hora, os esperavam.  
Holmes parou uns 2 metros do helicóptero e virou-se para o seu companheiro.  
-Watson, eu quero que você fique aqui.  
-Ficar ? Mas por quê?  
-Você sabe o que mais me intriga e me enfurece nesse caso todo?  
-O da morte do Papai Noel, ou das mortes na mansão?  
-O segundo.  
-O quê?  
- Como, diabos, aquele maldito velho turbeculoso conseguiu colocar um espião na minha equipe! Nada mais me enfurece do que saber que há um infiltrado misturado pelos meus companheiros de trabalho prestes a me matar caso eu falhe nessa operação.  
O rosto de Watson se obscureceu com aquela frase.  
-Talvez ele não tenha opção. Não seria a primeira vez que John obrigou alguém a matar o outro em um jogo.  
-Se esse fosse o caso, meu caro companheiro, eu iria preferir morrer do que matar um colega meu .  
-Eu tenho certeza de você faria isso.  
-Mas, então, e é por isso que preciso que você fique.  
-Como assim?  
-Eu já tenho quase certeza de quem possa ser esse energúmeno.  
-Tem? - Watson parecia chocado.  
-Sim, meu caro. É elementar. Jigsaw precisava de alguém de estrema confiança minha para eu não suspeitar. - Watson começou a ficar pálido - Alguém que ficasse por perto de mim o tempo todo e que, portanto, poderia fazer o serviço quando necessário sem nenhuma suspeita muito forte. E então eu comecei a raciocinar: Quem sempre está por perto, mesmo à noite? Quem eu nunca desconfiaria que fosse capaz de me matar? Quem sempre me ajudou nas horas difíceis? Quem sempre foi a principal razão para eu ficar acordado noites a fio pensando nos meus casos? Quem? Algum nome veio na sua cabeça, Watson?  
-Não. - Ele respondeu, pousando a mão, sigilosamente, no compartimento de seu revólver.  
-Como não? Pense! É elementar!  
-Não faço...idéia.  
-O cara do cafezinho!  
-Hã?!  
-É, no começo eu também fiquei na dúvida, por isso que, enquanto eu mato o seguidor do Jigsaw lá na Mansão, você fica para confirmar a minha suspeita.  
-Tudo bem...não se preocupe.  
-Eu imaginei que você daria conta do recado. Mas agora tenho que ir. Os malucos lá no helicóptero vão me matar se eu demorar mais.  
Holmes entrou no Hec 2000 e observou o seu querido amigo de longa data ficar cada vez mais distante. Até que percebeu algo de estranho: como Watson sabia que o nome verdadeiro do tuberculoso era John? Ah, ele deve ter visto no jornal, provavelmente...

* * *

_EEEEE termina mais um cap.! Eu podia estar matando, prostituindo, mas naaaaum, eu tenho q betar essa droga de fic! Ai de mim! XD_

_Aposto q os q leram naum entenderam necas da história q o Psicosis falou...isso soh eh explicado na História Feliz... Sim, fiquem chocados, existe mais uma história q o autor fez..._

_Pra falar a verdade, a História Feliz veio antes da História Infeliz, mas a primeira era taum estupidamente grosseira q ele fez a segunda, se eh q deu pra entender XD_

_Ah, sobre a história das zuberas... quem se interessou existe uma comu chamada "Eu acredito nas Zuberas", o autor vai ter o maior prazer do mundo de explicar essa merda (palavras xulas saum proibidas, comentário anulado XP)_

_Respondendo os comments:_

_Chris Wiind - acredite, naum vai querer saber sobre a infãncia dele, ateh hj tô chocada. Naum eh q eu briguei com ele, ele nem sabe q tô de mau com ele, pra ver como o cara eh avoado XD Mas soh consegui ficar de mau por dois dias, naum falei com ele nem nada, mas quando ele veio falar comigo fikei totalmente feliz...eh, naum dah, adoro muito esse cara, naum consigo ficar com raiva...eh, eu jah tinha falado pra ele mais de mil vezes pre ele ser comediante, mas ele quer ser juiz ( CRUZ-CREDO! NEM DAH PRA IMAGINAR!)_

_P.s. : sim, ateh o autor ficou chocado quando viu q vc leu no escritório, nós te achamos velha XD_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello, everyone!_

_Desculpe pela demora, eh a preguiça me rondando...e por um cap. taum pequeno...eu jurava que era maior...que seja..._

_Leiam o último cap.! Espero que gostem do final surpreendente!_

* * *

Era de madrugada. Harry descia as escadas da mansão segurando a sua máquina fotográfica em uma mão e uma vela na outra. A sua varinha tinha misteriosamente desaparecido de sua mala quando acordou, então, para iluminar o caminho, teria quer ser da maneira antiga mesmo. Ele tinha certeza de que aquilo era loucura, onde já se viu? Tirar fotos de madrugada da Mansão Mal-Assombrada com um assassino à solta! Que a Hermione e o Rony fossem para o raio que os parta! Mas aquele maldito Psicosis tinha-o convencido que de noite não teria tanto perigoso, já que "até um assassino precisava dormir, certo?"  
Harry não se sentia o mesmo, ainda mais sem a varinha para se proteger. Se ouvisse qualquer barulho fora do usual, iria correr de volta pra seu quarto, trancar a porta e cobrir-se com o lençol. Mas isso ainda não tinha acontecido, a mansão estava a mais silenciosa possível. Somente uma estranha melodia saía da sala de música, mas em vez de assustá-lo, ela o acalmava e o afetava de uma maneira que, sem perceber, Harry foi sendo atraído lentamente para a sala de música. Fotos de todos os cantos eram tiradas, mais por nervosismo do que pra qualquer outra coisa, e eram automaticamente reveladas saindo logo em seguida da máquina para as mãos dele. Quadros de torturas psicológicas e carnais, estátuas que se mexiam e acompanhavam com o olhar todos os passos do garoto, candelabros antigos cobertos por teias de aranha, a decoração de natal, que agora, de noite, emanava um ar sinistro... Nada escapou da máquina de Harry.  
E, aos poucos, ele foi se dirigindo à melodia, agora já conseguia discernir que tinha alguém cantando, mas tão belamente que parecia ser um anjo da música. Versos inundavam a sua mente. Agora, nem mais foto tirava.

"_... __The Phantom of the Opera is there… __Inside your mind... "  
_

Harry conseguiu perceber de quem era aquela maravilhosa voz, mas não podia ser verdade. O Fantasma da Ópera tinha morrido. Era impossível ele poder estar cantando agora. O garoto entrou na sala de música e viu que o lustre estava aceso, o estranho pandeiro que estava pendurado na parede tinha sumido e que o piano estava tocando sozinho. A voz estava parecendo sair dele. Maravilhado, Harry levantou a sua maquina fotográfica novamente, apontou para o piano, mas viu horrorizado, pela máquina, o cadáver do Fantasma sentado no banco tocando o piano e o encarando.  
O Fantasma se levantou e foi na direção dele, Harry gritou, deu uns passos pra trás, tropeçou e caiu de costas em uma das pequenas estantes de livros, derrubando-a. A vela que estava segurando caiu também em cima de uns livros ateando fogo neles. Antes mesmo de se levantar, o garoto percebeu que o fogo já tinha se alastrado para as outras estantes e para os quadros nas paredes.  
Completamente desesperado, o garoto saiu correndo em direção à cozinha em busca de água, sem perceber que tinha deixado a sua máquina no chão, que a musica tinha parado de tocar e que alguém tinha passado por de trás dele rapidamente. Chegando lá, Harry correu para geladeira, abriu-a e desmaiou.

* * *

- Harry, eu ouvi você gritando. Aonde você está? Eu estava meio sem sono e decidi ir na cozinha beber um pouco de água. Mas eu já devo estar bem bêbado, pois eu tenho certeza que vi a cabeça do mordomo dentro da geladeira. - Marvin estava dizendo, enquanto andava a esmo pela mansão. - Eu tô vendo até umas luzes maneiras vindo da sala de música. Você está aí?  
Marvin entrou na sala em chamas e ficou parado lá dentro por uns segundos, atordoado, mas quando ia sair, a porta atrás de si fechou e foi trancada pelo lado de fora. Dirigiu-se, então, para a outra saída, mas uma das estantes desabou em cima dele.  
As chamas tinham pegado até o piano. A sala toda iria ser consumida em minutos. A outra porta de saída foi fechada e trancada também, deixando o pobre robô preso embaixo da estante sozinho sem poder gritar por ajuda.  
A melodia voltou mais forte e o piano, mesmo queimando, voltou a ser tocado.

"_Deste ponto não há retorno! As chamas do meu coração arrebentam cada vez mais!!"_

_  
_-Pelo menos, antes do meu final, eu finalmente descobri o que realmente era viver. Vou morrer, mas pude tirar esse peso da minha consciência.- Marvin disse , segundos antes do lustre cair na cabeça dele.

* * *

_Cócorócocó!  
Dum! Dum! Dum! Isso não é o castelo Rá-Tim-Bum!  
Dum! Dum! Dum! Isso não é o castelo Rá-Tim-Bum!_

Harry não achava que era possível que até na cozinha tivesse aquele maldito despertador, mas, pelo visto, era. Levantou-se e demorou uns segundos para se localizar, lembrou-se de que estava tirando fotos da mansão, depois viu o fantasma do Fantasma, a sala de música começou a pegar fogo e depois ainda tinha a vaga lembrança de ter visto a cabeça do Mordomo na geladeira. Lembrança que não estava com a mínima vontade de confirmar... A máquina! Ele não podia ter deixado ela lá na sala pra pegar fogo, tinha custado bem caro para terminar assim! Apalpou todos os bolsos de sua roupa com um pequeno resquício de esperança de achá-la, até que em um deles sentiu que tinha tocado em um objeto. Tirou-o rapidamente e viu que era a sua varinha. Como diabos ela tinha aparecido ali, não fazia a menor idéia, só sabia que estava torcendo pro Fantasma aparecer novamente, pra ele ver o que iria acontecer com ele agora.  
Harry saiu da cozinha, pensando sobre o que iria fazer, quando se deparou no salão principal com o Hannibal ajoelhado na frente de um corpo no chão. Aproximou-se mais e percebeu que era o da Betsy. Ela estava com as pernas bem abertas e com a metade de um castiçal enfiado lá dentro.  
-Foi estuprada. - Hannibal se levantou e foi na direção do garoto. - Nós temos que unir todo mundo que restou. Um serial killer só mata pessoas que estão sozinhas e não em grupo. Marvin morreu queimado na sala de música. Eu vi o que sobrou dele lá. Agora só têm nós dois, Psicosis, Torrance e o Mordomo.  
-Não.  
- Como assim?  
-Eu acho que o Mordomo morreu também.  
- Você acha?  
-É. Eu acho e quero continuar só achando sem ter certeza, se não se importar, tá bom?  
-Tudo bem. Pelo visto, então, ficaremos sem o café-da-manhã. Só o que nos restou a fazer é buscar Psicosis e Torrance e ver o que acontece, tá bom? - O canibal ironizou.  
Os dois subiram as escadas e foram em direção, primeiro, ao quarto de Jack. A porta estava entreaberta.  
- Jack? Você está aí? Vamos entrar.  
O quarto de Torrance estava uma bagunça total. A cama estava toda revirada, as estantes estavam jogadas no chão, todos os espelhos e vidros estavam estraçalhados e várias folhas de papel escritas estavam espalhadas pelo local.  
- Acho que o assassino o pegou também. - Harry disse. - Ele deveria estar com vontade de fazer à limpa, hoje.  
-Não conte muito com isso. - Hannibal foi até as folhas de papel e pegou algumas para ler. - Se lembra que Torrance estava escrevendo um livro?  
-Sim. Se chamava " O Iluminado".  
-Então, vamos lê-lo. Acho que poderemos achar algo de interessante nele.  
Harry consentiu e o outro começou a ler.  
-_ " Estava indo trabalhar naquele hotel no meio do nada. Seria uma ótima oportunidade de ganhar dinheiro enquanto escrevia o meu livro. Levei a minha família: a minha mulher e meu querido filho. Mas aquele hotel me deixava nervoso. Ficar trancafiado em um mesmo local por tanto tempo no inverno estava começando a me enlouquecer. " - _Hannibal parou de ler e olhou para Harry - A situação parece familiar?  
-Sim. Continua, continua.  
- _" Foi quando as vozes começaram. Eu via aquele maluco careca querendo me dar ordens. Mas faziam sentido. Eu realmente tinha que matá-los. Matar a todos. Senão, corria a chance de ficar maluco. Mas não consegui. E eles me deixaram lá fora no frio, sozinho para morrer congelado. Mas aquilo não iria acabar assim. Não iria não." _- O canibal largou a folha e pegou outra para ler. - Podia dar um perfeito best-seller, não acha?  
-Se não fosse verdade.  
- Vamos continuar:

_"Cá estou eu, novamente preso em uma mansão no frio. Mas dessa vez vou me controlar. Vou me controlar. Vou me controlar. Essa mansão está causando o mesmo efeito em mim, como anteriormente. Sinto que algo está errado. As vozes começaram novamente. Elas não me deixam em paz!_ _Desejam que eu mate, que eu faça o que não fui capaz, anteriormente. Elas querem sangue. Eu descobri. Elas estão vindo dos espelhos. Sempre dos espelhos. Eu vou quebrá-los! Quebrar a todos! As vozes nunca irão me vencer!! Matar! Matar!! Matar a todos!! Mas, principalmente, ela. A Betsy!_ _Sempre dando em cima de todos, menos de mim. Menos de mim! Ela nunca me dirigiu nem a palavra, aquela maldita! Mas eu vou compensar isso! Vou tirar dela tudo o que a maldita me privou _!! _Vou fazer questão que ela sofra. Vou estuprá-la! Estuprá-la!! Estuprá-la!! Muito queijo e pouco picles deixam pequeno Jack muito feliz! Muito queijo e pouco picles deixam pequeno Jack muito feliz! Muito queijo e pouco picles deixam pequeno Jack muito feliz!"_

_-_ E todas as outras 100 folhas estão repetindo essa mesma frase. Alguma dúvida que é ele ?  
-Meu Deus.  
-Eu vou tentar avisar Psicosis antes que seja tarde demais. Saia da Mansão e fique do lado de fora até eu voltar.  
-Mas você tinha dito para ficarmos juntos!  
-Mudei de idéia. Vai logo! E torça para não encontrar o " senhor Torrance" pelo caminho!

* * *

Harry saiu correndo do quarto de Torrance e foi para o seu pegar a sua mala. Quando entrou, percebeu que tinha sido completamente revirado e que todos os espelhos também estavam quebrados. Jack também tinha estado ali e se a cabeça do Mordomo não tivesse na geladeira, Harry sabia que podia também estar morto há esta hora.  
Com a mala em uma mão e a sua varinha na outra, saiu de seu quarto silenciosamente e, prestando atenção a todos os ruídos que aconteciam perto de si, foi em direção à escadaria principal. Mas logo que chegou lá, deixou a mala cair no chão e ficou minutos completamente imóvel, chocado com a cena que estava presenciando. Não conseguia entender mais nada. A sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir.

Jack Torrance estava crucificado na porta de saída da mansão. Seu rosto estava completamente ensangüentado e o seu estômago tinha sido aberto.  
Harry desceu as escadas e, se aproximando mais do corpo, conseguiu perceber claramente que o cadáver não contava mais com as suas bochechas. Como ele pode ter sido tão burro. Hannibal estava brincando com ele esse tempo todo. E nesse exato momento o canibal estaria procurando Psicosis, sabendo que a sua última vítima o estaria esperando fora da mansão como um cachorro. Ele nem tinha conferido se o que o Hannibal estava lhe contando minutos atrás era o que realmente ele estava lendo. Como ele pode ter confiado tanto assim em um psicopata?  
Mas isso não iria acabar assim. Harry iria achar Alfred antes e juntos iriam fugir. Saiu correndo para dentro da mansão procurando pelo único outro sobrevivente e, quando as suas esperanças estavam finalmente se esgotando, ouviu um tiro. Tinha vindo de bem perto pelo barulho, de muito perto.  
Harry dobrou a primeira esquina à sua frente e viu o corpo de Psicosis no chão e um revólver ao seu lado. Hannibal apareceu segundos depois pelo outro lado.  
-Harry, você está bem?  
O garoto apontou a sua varinha para o peito do canibal e disse:  
-Não adianta mais fingir! Torrance está crucificado na entrada da mansão!  
-Então só sobra nós dois.  
-Sim!  
-Então tenho que te parabenizar garoto. Roubou a minha arma para fazer a sua última vítima.  
-Do que você tá falando?! -Harry ainda estava apontando a sua varinha para o canibal.  
-Hahaha! Mas depois desse plano de mestre, vai querer se fingir de anjo? Só tem a gente restando. Então, o assassino tem que ser um de nós. - Hannibal disse, enquanto se aproximava bem lentamente do corpo de Alfred.  
-E já que não sou eu, só sobrou você! E ainda estou vendo a sua arma aí, no chão, e não a minha varinha.  
-Ela foi roubada de mim essa manhã.  
-E você espera que eu acredite?!  
-Então me responda uma coisa, garoto. Se eu realmente tivesse o matado, não estaria segurando aquele revólver agora e atirando em você? - Agora ele estava bem próximo do corpo.  
-Não! Eu não vou mais cair nesses seus joguinhos!  
-Joguinhos? Não é você que está encenando agora, Potter? Eu realmente tenho que admitir, eu nunca tinha suspeitado de você até esse presente momento. È um bom ator. E um bom assassino. Pena que tenha que morrer. -Hannibal se agachou rapidamente, pegou o revólver e atirou.  
-_Expelliarmus!  
_O corpo do canibal caiu no chão. O próprio tiro encravado na cabeça. Ele nunca mais iria matar ninguém. Harry tinha sobrevivido. Agora, poderia voltar pra casa são e salvo. Tudo estava bem.  
De repente ouve outro tiro. Os dedos do garoto, que seguravam ainda a varinha, voaram ao chão junto com espirros de sangue. Ele olhou pasmo e sem acreditar para Psicosis, enquanto este se levantava segurando o revólver.

Alfred estava em pé diante de Harry.  
- Parabéns, eu sabia que podia contar com você para dar cabo de Hannibal. He, aquele maldito era muito inteligente para eu matar sem ajuda. A única coisa que precisei fazer era deixar indícios bem na sua cara, que ele era o assassino. Depois armar esse pequeno esqueminha, aqui.  
-Não!! Não pode ser... eu acreditava em você. Eu pensava que era meu amigo.  
-HAHAHAHA! Amigo?! Não! HA! E nem pense que te deixei por último por causa disso, não. Foi exatamente pelo contrário. De todos, você era o pior, Harry. Deixei-te por último para te ver sofrer mais psicologicamente. Todos eles não davam valor à vida, mas tinham uma razão meio lógica para isso. Tiveram uma infância difícil: comeram, literalmente, a irmã pequena e coisas desse tipo. Mas você não. Você teve tudo que sempre quis. Amigos leais, dinheiro para dar e vender, estudou naquela escola de bruxaria famosa, mas pra quê? Para fazer "aquilo", depois? ARGH! Não me olhe com essa cara de que não sabe o que diabos estou falando, porque me enoja! Não é todo mundo que sente prazer sexual cegando cavalos, pelado e em público! Você já era rico, pra quer passar aquele vexame? Saiba que não foi só a Betsy que te viu na primeira fila, não, tá bom? Mas vamos voltar para os nossos afazeres aqui. Já que as balas desse revólver acabaram, vou ter que usar o facão de cozinha, mesmo.  
Um som forte, como se um helicóptero tivesse se aproximando, começou. Harry tentou pegar a varinha com a outra mão, mas o facão de cozinha de Alfred foi arremessado pregando-a no chão.  
-_AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!  
_-Pelo visto, os policiais chegaram. Ha! Aqueles incompetentes vão fazer o trabalho sujo para mim de novo. Sabia, Harry, que eu só matei o Torrance? Smith e o Fantasma realmente se suicidaram, Marvin morreu queimado, John morreu por causa de seu tumor; eu só tive o desprazer de tacar o corpo de meu mentor pela janela, e Torrance cuidou do resto, mesmo. Ah, e você matou o Hannibal. Viu? Todos nós somos assassinos lá no fundo.  
Harry arrancou a faca de sua mão com o que tinha restado da outra, se levantou e ficou de frente para Psicosis. Ele estava com o facão agora e Afred estava completamente desarmado.  
-_EU VOU TE MATAAAAAAR!! Seu filho da mãe!!  
_-Isso! Tenha ódio!  
-_AAAAAAAAAAA!!  
_-Isso! Venha! Venha e me mate!!  
Harry saiu correndo atrás de Psicosis, que fugiu na direção das escadas.

* * *

O barulho das hélices do Hec 2000 já tinha cessado. Sherlock Holmes já estava do lado de fora da mansão com o seu batalhão tentando arrombar a porta, que estava presa por causa do cadáver de Torrance.  
Alfred diminuiu misteriosamente a velocidade na descida das escadas, deixando que o garoto o alcançasse e o tacasse no chão.  
A mão de Harry se levantou de ódio, mas o assassino impediu o golpe segurando-a com força. O garoto gritava, tentando liberar toda a energia para conseguir desferir o golpe final. Ele estava na melhor posição, agora. Ele iria sair vivo daquela mansão. De qualquer maneira.  
Finalmente o portão foi aberto e Holmes entrou.  
- Largue a faca!!  
-AAAAAAAA!! - Harry fez mais força.Ele estava quase conseguindo, a faca estava roçando na garganta de Alfred.  
-Fogo!!

* * *

**Epílogo**

Watson, sentado em sua, agora, cadeira azul feita por monges dominicanos porosos, abria o jornal de Lugar Nenhum:_ " A gazeta Assanhada." _Obviamente, como ele esperava, na primeira página estava a notícia que o partido das cadeiras tinha ganhado a eleição presidencial. A cadeira-mor, nomeada presidente de "Lugar Nenhum", contudo, nomeou um membro do partido inimigo para secretário de defesa nacional: O famoso Mágico Hugh Bliss. De acordo com ela, a aliança entre esses partidos gerará bons frutos pela frente. O partido das girafas não quis se pronunciar sobre o assunto. E lá pra sétima página, em uma notinha no canto, estava a notícia que Sherlock Holmes, famoso detetive e delegado de "Lugar Nenhum", foi encontrado morto em sua casa, envenenado.

_"Watson, antigo amigo de Holmes, rapidamente encontrou o culpado do crime: O cara do cafezinho. De acordo com o novo delegado, Sherlock tinha dito pra ele, minutos antes de ir para a sua última missão que já suspeitava que pudesse ser assassinado pelo maldito cara do cafezinho..."_

_  
_Depois de ler satisfeito a notícia, fez questão de arquivar o caso do assassinato do Papai Noel, para acabar logo com tudo, e foi para casa dormir.

* * *

_...pois eh...acabou... espero que tenham gostado, comentem, please...o autor estah aki do meu lado, chorando de felicidade por eu ter postado, ajoelhado, beijando minhas mãos e dizendo "Obrigado, vc salvou minha história"...espero que ele naum leia isso, senaum vai me matar XD_

_Para os q gostaram e querem mostrar suas opiniões vai na comu "História Infeliz", vamos gostar de receber vcs._

_Ateh a próxima!_


End file.
